Arrhythmia
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Connie Beauchamp, a head cardiothoracics surgeon in a private London hospital, is signed up to 'Heartbeats' - a dating website - by her friend and colleague. What happens when she starts talking to clinical nurse manager from Holby, Rita Freeman? /on hold/
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** this idea basically started as a dream; Connie's friend created her a profile on a dating website and that's where she meets Rita. I have quite a few additional ideas for this, so thought I'd give writing it a go._

 _It'll be a bit AUish to begin with as Connie is a top cardiothoracics surgeon working in a private hospital in London. I have borrowed Jac Naylor from Holby because I couldn't decide on anyone in Casualty to be the friend who signs Connie up to a dating website. Rita is still clinical nurse manager at Holby City ED. I think everything else will explain itself pretty much._

 _I don't own any of the characters._

 _I'd love to know what people think? :)_

 _~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Arrhythmia - Part 1

"You have done what?" Connie's dark orbs amplified pointedly, fingertips paused as they hovered in mid motion from typing intensely at the keypad. Her gaze tilted, greeting her friend's across the room, a surgeon with long auburn hair clutching her tablet fervently.

The device was dropped onto the desk in front of her, "You heard. Internet dating."

She blinked repeatedly, absorbing the words raptly that had been articulated before. Material her ears believed to have mistakenly hatched from misinterpretation; though evidently it was true.

"Jac, that is absolutely absurd!" A perverse scoff was exhaled, arms folded firmly across her chest while she refused to acknowledge the content beneath her very nose.

"Maybe." Her friend jerked her shoulders dismissively, dazzling a smug grin, "But you know it's _exactly_ what you need." Clad in navy scrubs, stretched over her swollen stomach, she perched on the edge of the desk.

The brunette huffed disdainfully, rolling her eyes with frustration, "Internet dating is not _exactly_ what I need. I told you, I'm not even interested in dating. And even if I was, I certainly would not be investing my time in requesting your help after last time." She shot a narrowed glare at her colleague.

Reminiscences of the previous turmoils when Jac had become involved in the cardiothoracic surgeon's love life were still very much raw. The loss of custody of Connie's daughter had arrived as a weighty shock of bitterness and misery; the young girl jetting away to the other side of the world to live with her father. She was lonely and gloomy with no one for company outside of her demanding job.

Her best friend had suggested - insisted - she participated in a series of blind dates, organised by herself. The first had gone horribly wrong, Jac shared the blame with the older woman's dating skills to be a little rusty. It had been a while. Clever persuasion had tempted the brunette to attend another two. One man had been a boring professor with an obsession for astronomy, the other simply desiring to get her drunk and into bed.

The fourth blind date had been different, and actually the very best of them all. Until a rather severe and unexpected fact had been revealed at the end of their night. And a very pricey one. Connie had been apprehensive subsequently to learning her company was female, never something she had acquainted with herself. But the night had been truly divine.

"The whole prostitute date was a complete accident! I honestly didn't know! Don't hold it against me." The red head groaned at the memories, a furious and embarrassed friend calling her in the early hours of the morning to inform her of the unintentional shambles.

"Clearly." Another scoff, "And a perfectly acceptable justification of why I am politely declining your offer of interference."

After the disastrous dates with males, and the almost successful one with a female, the fifth and final blind date was with a lady. Though, it had quickly ended when it became apparent that a one night stand was the only agenda. But it had fuelled Jac's efforts, and she had signed the brunette up to a online dating site.

"Just take a look." Jac reasoned stubbornly, switching her tablet for a note scribbled with the website, username and password, "Those are the login details. You'll thank me later." Jumping to her feet, smirking proudly, she whirled out of the office to resume her duties, rubbing her ever-growing baby bump.

~\~\~

Equipped with a glass of red wine, Connie had transitioned into a cosy loungewear attire subsequently to showering and perched on her plush couch, curling her legs and feet beneath her. The dainty, crystal stem of the glass was pressed tentatively between her index finger and thumb, laptop tucked under the other arm.

It was the evening. As always, she had eaten and now prepared to settle and complete some reports and documents in the comfort of her own home. A spacious three-bedroom detached property, located in a wealthy sector of the capital city, modern decor with her own exquisite taste. With her favourite red wine, just to make it that little bit more sufferable.

The brunette flicked through her latest medical report, studying the content in detail, balmy lips compressed around the delicate edge of the glass as she swallowed another tiny sip of the burgundy coloured liquid, savouring the rich fruity flavours that tickled her taste buds.

But her concentration was poor; practically nonexistent. Her chocolate eyes sparkled, staring into the thin air of her living room. Connie Beauchamp was procrastinating - an unfamiliar trait in her dominant charisma. Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation with her friend earlier that day, teeth gritted as she reluctantly considered that Jac could be right.

Never would she admit it, but perhaps she was lonely. Returning home after gruelling shifts in an elite theatre to a deserted house. It wasn't a home, not anymore. She missed - _pined for_ \- the sticky fingertips that left dirty marks on her glistening glass surfaces during toddler years to the clothes and toys cluttered haphazardly across the floors, and more recently the harsh bang of the bedroom doors, an attitudey stomp and music blaring way too loudly from the stereo.

Or the equivalent in a partner; likewise mess with crumpled clothes strewn across the carpet, the wafting smells of dinner cooking in the kitchen, and the companionship was genuinely beautiful. Everything was precisely neat and tidy these days, and horribly silent. The idea of reviving the feeling of company was becoming increasingly appetising. Then her thoughts drifted to obtaining new befrienings, and perhaps even love.

Jac was great - she would never deny that - and their friendship was relished. However, the red head was occupied with her own affairs, married and a baby due in a matter of weeks. Her attention understandingly would be redirected to her bundle of joy and family.

Suddenly, Connie had regained her equilibrium and dashed across the polished tiles that coated the downstairs floor to locate her handbag. Slender hands foraged through the contents of the designer bag, recovering the crinkled sheet of paper she had hastily deposited in there in a rush. She padded back to her seat with it, resuming her position.

 _Heartbeats_.

That was the name of the dating website. Hesitantly, she typed the address into her laptop, hitting the enter key. Accompanied with a topped up wine glass, she wasn't totally convinced this was such a wise decision...but a little look wouldn't hurt. Curiosity prevailed.

Next followed the username and password. _LouboutinQueenB_. A chuckle exhaled from her lips as she raised the crystal glass to her mouth again. The password created more laughter. _JacNaylorRocks1234_. Then she chose to check out the profile her colleague had generated on her behalf.

 _'Forty something. Qualified doctor and surgeon, employed currently at a hospital in London. More specifically, a heart surgeon, so even if you've had your heart broken previously, I'll be able to fix it. Lover of designer shoes, especially famous red-soled heels. Designer handbags are also relatively appealing. Devoted wine drinker - sensible quantities, evidently. Looking for long term love. Brown eyed blondes are much preferred.'_

She cringed, cursing at her own naivety at trusting Jac Naylor again. The description was pretty accurate over all, though the fixing broken hearts sector was far too cheesy. Yet she couldn't quite locate the edit button. The profile picture her best friend had selected was equally as embarrassing, and she couldn't figure out how to change that either.

Grumbling in frustration, she polished off her red wine and began searching the local area for potential dates. In reality, she was vainly checking pictures and careers. And she began to scroll after entering a limiting criteria.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** thank you so much to all those who have read and reviewed the first part, sorry that this part has taken ages to be uploaded but I kept editing it. I hope all the bold and italics show up okay as I'm uploading from my tablet, if not I will try to fix the format asap. This is mainly dialogue; an online conversation of messages between Connie and a certain blonde nurse ;) hope you enjoy it and I'll try to have part 3 up soon!_

 _~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Arrhythmia- Part 2

It had been a long, strenuous day. Connie had been in theatre for the majority of the day, grumpily immersed with a series of harrowing heart related surgeries. Her day had been intensely jammed with bypasses, cardiovascular related procedures, and pacemakers.

She had her own timetable of operations pre-booked for the day at spaced intervals, but her fellow cardiothoracics surgeon had phoned in sick, obliging her to complete his work on top of her own. Then two emergencies arrived at the hospital, requiring lifesaving heart treatment that day. Followed by the personal aftercare and post op checkups that were fulfilled by the surgeon.

Now, the brunette was enjoying a relaxing bath, totally earned. There were oceans of frothy bubbles. And she washed away the sterile scents of the operating theatre. Music hummed lightly in the background, a tasty candle flickered on the side, diffusing warming vanillas and spices into the ambience. She lost herself in a book for a while, before using her tablet to catch up on emails.

Connie grumbled, muttering her friend's name yet again. Heartbeats dating website had flooded her inbox with emails. Mainly notifications. Informing her that people had messaged her. Several people, in fact. She had scanned the website last night but gave up when nobody quite to her taste materialised from the searches in the local proximity.

Again, interest triumphed. She hauled herself from the rapidly cooling bubbles, dried away that water droplets with a fluffy towel and enveloped herself in her silk robe. Acquiring a glass of red wine, she perched on the sofa, in front of the crackling fire, and logged into the dating website.

There were seven new messages in total, all from various females dotted across the country. Five of them were crass and crude, she grimaced while glancing over the words. "Jac, you could have at least elected a site with some class," she muttered beneath her breath.

The other two messages, however, were friendly and polite. Her curiosity was attracted, a pleasant surprise subsequently to the first messages she had opened. She peered at the womens profiles; a girl with long black hair and piercing green eyes, the other was a petite blonde with gorgeous brown eyes that sparkled with such charm and a peppy charisma.

Physically, the blonde was more her type. Connie clicked on her bio to learn more.

 _'I live in a city near Cardiff Bay, and work in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. Crazy cat lady and the proud owner of two adorable kittens. Thirty seven year old wine and beer enthusiast who spends her free time singing - badly - at karaoke in the pub. A generally happy soul who desires to settle down with a lover.'_

 ** _SuperPixie_** : _Hi. My name's Rita. I also work in a hospital, in my local emergency department, which is in the small city of Holby. Quite a distance from London, I know, but I decided to widen my search after finding nobody suitable in the area. I came across your profile and couldn't miss the chance to message you, I'd love to know more about you. From the little I already know about you, I seem to fit the criteria. I love wine too, along with beer; white wine is my favourite, what's yours?_

The heart surgeon had swiftly changed her mind regarding her primary aversions, perhaps Jac's good intention were actually that, for once. She concluded that she would respond to the message, equally zealous to discover more about this interesting lady. The only slight issue so far was the cats, but she could work on that if need be.

Another unfamiliar characteristic submerged her body; calm persona had been replaced with nerves and apprehension. Her red head friend was correct; her dating skills were rusty! Butterflies fluttered anxiously in the pit of her stomach, and this was only behind a computer screen. What if things went well and evolved into a proper date? Now she was jumping way ahead of herself, but the fear still lingered dryly. Her perfectly manicured fingertips started to type, constantly rewriting and phrasing the content.

 **LouboutinQueenB** : Hello Rita, my name is Connie. Firstly, thank you for your message. I am new to this, and perhaps rather hesitant and lacking experience. Likewise, I've had no luck finding the right person in the local area, and was nudged in the right direction to give this ago. It appears we already have a mutual interest! Tell me some more about yourself, what is your role within the ED? I've worked as a doctor but am currently head cardiothoracics surgeon in a private London hospital. This is where we differ, I'm more of a red wine girl. It's much healthier for the heart.

A chimed accompanied the notification of a reply a few minutes later. The brunette opened eagerly and tapped at the letters consciously again.

 ** _SuperPixie_** : _I've tried a few dates initiated from dating websites but they never amounted to anything serious. But maybe that's about to change. I'm a Clinical Nurse Manager. Okay, that's just a posh name for a nurse, it sounds more luxurious though! I see you were lucky enough to get the brains and beauty! Cardiothoracics always looked so intriguing. It's serious work. Personally, I've never been to London, but I've always wanted to visit the big capital city. Guess we'll have to settle in the middle, with rosé wine then._

 **LouboutinQueenB** : Please, stop with the absentminded compliments. But thank you, nonetheless. A nurse is still as equally rewarding and demanding as being a heart surgeon. We both save lives, and I'm presuming alike, that is what we are in this industry for. It certainly isn't the glamorous scrubs! You should visit London one day, I could even show you around if you wanted, I know the city very well. I think I can live with rosé wine.

 ** _SuperPixie_** : _I'm only stating the truth, plain and simple. The scrubs are awful, there is truly nothing attractive about them, even if we jazz them up! I'd love to come and see London, though I can't imagine it being anytime soon if I'm honest, sadly. The ED is very hectic and we're short staffed. I'm rota'ed for at least one shift every day._

 **LouboutinQueenB** : How I adore that I only have to wear scrubs for theatre, the rest of the time I am free to sport sensible attire, and my dear trademark Louboutins. That's a shame. As a matter of fact, in a couple of weeks I have some meeting to attend in Cardiff. That's not too far from Holby, I believe? I would never decline to the opportunity for dinner in your company. I've always had the best time in the company of blondes, maybe it's true what they say - blondes do have the most fun!

Connie had started to relax, her words flowed much smoother into sentences. She was no longer constantly rereading and editing, mulling over her choices. Poise was returning. Once again, she hit send.

 _ **SuperPixie**_ : _You are so lucky and I am incredibly jealous. What I would give to wear something that actually fits properly and doesn't make me look like a sack of potatoes. My colleague loves shoes too, she's more of a Jimmy Choo kinda girl, though. Are you kidding? I would love to have dinner with you. That would be awesome. If you pick a place, I'll be there. Oh that statement is definitely true!_

 **LouboutinQueenB** : I'm sure you could never look like a 'sack of potatoes', as you put it. Just remember that you don't have the huge scale dilemma of trying to decide what to wear every morning. Great. I'll have a look online and get back to you with a restaurant. I've had a long day, and tomorrow will be just as draining. I'm sure you understand yourself. So I'm going to sign off for now, and hopefully we can talk sometime soon?

 _ **SuperPixie**_ : _That's a valid point, though I'm sure you look fine in anything. I look forward to it very much. Of course I'd love to chat again soon! For now, good night. X_

Her natural lips had curved into a delicate smile, dark orbs sparkling with magical bliss. The small conversation had filled her with some faith - that there was someone out there for her, and Jac did have some rare genius moments. Perhaps she should have had more confidence in her friend, Jac's marriage had stemmed from a similar source. But for now, she desired to learn more about Rita, and would drift to sleep in a positive daze.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** again, thank you for the reviews and reading! This update is set like 3 weeks or so after the last - I won't bore you with them talking through messages haha. There's some Connie and Jac, followed by a phone call between Connie and Rita! Next update will be their dinner date, will get that up as soon as I can! But will it go smoothly? ;)_

 _~Minutes Peacelet~_

* * *

Arrythmia - Part 3

"Someone's happy," Jac noted verbally, waddling into her colleague's tranquil office, hand subconsciously stroking circular motions over her baby bump. Dramatically, she flopped onto the sofa, shuffling to get comfy, and grateful to rest her aching feet.

"Paperwork is hardly something I consider joyful." Chocolate eyes rolled cynically, ink scrawling in a cursive script across the crisp paper with a scratchy sound, "But, I am nearly done, which means I can have a rare early finish - so that is something to be cheerful about."

"Nothing to do with a certain Miss Rita?"

"How do you know about Rita?!" The fountain pen dropped from Connie's fingers with a clatter, eyes widening and swivelling towards her friend. Her glossy lips had parted fleetingly, faltering over obscure mumbles. She was stunned, and equally perplexed.

She was still smirking, an innocent yet knowing curve to her lips, "So I am right. Rita is the reason you seem so happy. You're actually really placid and cordial at the moment!"

"Well I won't be if you don't tell me how exactly you know." It was a hasty retort, an ominous growl edging her words. Exasperation was escalating and the surgeon demanded an explanation. Connie Beauchamp did not appreciate interference.

Jac rolled her eyes, an irritating grin, that enhanced her spectacular jawline, still plastering her features. "Just face it, Connie Beauchamp is just a sweet pussy cat. I knew that dating website was exactly what you needed! Look at the newly discovered happiness that Rita is crafting!"

The older brunette scoffed, elegantly folding her arms across her chest, the satiny material of her silk shirt pulling tight over her frame. "Don't be ridiculous. You found love and got married, and that didn't make you anymore of a 'pussy cat' as you put it." Her dark gaze was narrowed towards her colleague.

She twitched her shoulders in approximation of a shrug, already articulating her prompt response, "I'm pregnant," a simple statement accompanied with a bold gesture, "Hormones are not going to make me into a pussy cat, I'm still more of a tiger myself. Fierce and fiery."

"That's just red rage!" Connie ridiculed with a blunt laugh, "Anyway, maybe I'm just choosing to perceive the positives in life. It's nothing serious with Rita, just a friendship at the most. We haven't even met..just chatted online and spoken on the phone once or twice."

Once or twice was an understatement. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, threatening to burn a ruby red glow. But she remained composed and cool, voice gentle and feathery. Though her heart was whipping harshly against her chest, fluttering over beats.

" _Yet_." Jac corrected smugly, "Yet, Cons. You haven't met yet, but you're going to right? Seriously, it's so obviously that she may be something special! You've gone all shy and your cheeks have tinted a rosy pink."

The cardiothoracics surgeon groaned and dipped her head, the ocean of beautifully soft curls cascading forward over her shoulder in a rich stream and concealing her features. "I'm not getting my hopes up. Not yet, at least. Not until I've met her and am sure that she's the real deal and everything fits. I've fallen for someone fake before, it's not a pretty ending."

Her friend just gave a subtle nod; it was relatively understandable.

She cleared her throat following a short spell of silence, tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear neatly, "You still have not informed me with exactly how you know about Rita. I'm still patiently waiting." Her tongue ran roughly over her dry lips, arms folding across her chest with poise.

"Well," Lips had curved into a smart smirk, pausing momentarily, "I was the person who created your account, so therefore I do know the password."

"Jac!" The brunette hissed angrily, "You had absolutely no right to log in and snoop through the content. That is my business, not yours. And I changed the password!"

"Yeah, but next time you change the password, change more then just the capital letters to lower case letters. That is so junior school." Jac stated smugly, she had regained her equilibrium and was already departing the office promptly.

~\~\~

 _'So, have you thought anymore on where you'd like to go for dinner in a couple of weeks?'_

"Uhm, yes. How does _Amore e Sorrosi_ sound?" Connie padded into the kitchen, sock clad feet soft against the cool tiles. She positioned a mug beneath the beverage machine and it whirred to life when she hit hot chocolate.

 _'Italian!'_ The blonde's voice is delighted with the proposed cuisine, _'Mm, my favourite. That's great!'_

Another shared love. This was really happening. In a few weeks, the pair would finally meet in person. "Perfect. I'll book a table and let you know the details-" A smile had graced her natural lips again, until she was interrupted sharply by surprising words she never considered she would hear.

 _'Terry! Bow! Get out of the biscuits!'_

A whirl of thoughts and emotions densely immersed the heart surgeon. Breath had accumulated in the back of her throat, starving her lungs of craved oxygen. And her heart skipped three beats. She faltered over her response, voice low and muted, "You have kids?"

Rich laughter filled the phone line, _'No! Gosh, no. Though I love kids, but my job is so demanding and, in all honesty, I think my career is enough responsibility for the moment. Bow and Terry are my adorable cats - who have way too much of addiction to cat biscuits, and repeatedly manage to get into the tin, no matter where I leave it. Insanely clever.'_

"Oh," Connie exhaled deeply and chuckled lightly, "It appears they might be just as mischievous as children, though!"

Children were a huge responsibility and required infinite love and attention. She understood that. Discovering the correct balance between mothering and a career was incredibly tricky, and she had failed. Being a single parent added to the difficulty. Her profession had eventually gained priority, and the female regretted that immensely. She had lost Grace to her father, to the other side of the world. Her darling baby girl.

The brunette wasn't entirely sure what she had hoped the explanation to be. Furry pets hadn't even been reflected, though she recalled that Rita did have a love for the companion felines. She, on the other hand, was not zealously fond of cats. Her first thought was that the nurse did have kids; that would of made telling her about Grace easier. But equally, devoting time to other children would make her miss her daughter even more, the riddled guilt stronger.

 _'They are! But then I do baby them, so it's probably my own fault.'_

The rustic scent of tasty chocolate wafted beneath her nostrils, fingertips curled securely around the steamy mug. A deep breath was inhaled and she propped herself against the polished counter. She had planned for this conversation in person, but now felt like a more suitable time.

"Rita, I think there's something you should know." Connie had adapted a serious manner, brows puckered as she mentally rehearsed what she needed to say.

 _'That sounds ominous.'_ There was a pause, the younger female processing the solemn statement anxiously, _'Con, what's wrong?'_ A nervous giggle, _'Are you getting cold feet about this? Please tell me you're not going to back out. I really want to meet you, and get to know you better. From what I've already learnt, I do like you, Connie.'_

"No, no. I do want to meet you, I _really_ do. It's not you, it's _me_." Her words were calm, desperate to soothe the worries she had unintentionally created, "I just think, if we want this to work, should we conclude that is our desires, then we need to be truthful with one another. From the start."

 _'Mmhmm. I agree.'_

"If you choose to walk away now, then I completely understand. I'd just rather that then bitterness at a later date." Her eyes fluttered shut fleetingly, apprehension saturating her veins, "I have a daughter."

Rita didn't miss a bounce, the revelation much less dark then originally feared, _'A daughter? That's cool. As I said before, I love kids. What's her name?'_

It was a vast relief, the bubbly charisma had returned and she could decipher the excitement and delight in her words, "Grace...she's called Grace. But she doesn't live with me anymore. She lives in New York with her father, I rarely see her. It was her decision, though, and she's happy."

 _'I bet she's an ace kid if her mother's anything to go by.'_

The positive curve had resumed on her lips that pressed tenderly around the cup, sipping at the chocolatey liquid, "Mm, there are many words to describe Grace, I'm not entirely sure that's one of them. So, how was your day? It's such a highlight learning the latest affairs about your depressing giant swede of a boss."


	4. Chapter 4

Arrythmia - Part 4

The silky, black material hugged her frame, embracing her perfect curves and figure, brushing against her smooth legs just above her knees. It was simple yet sophisticated, a proud resemblance to the nature of the woman sporting the attire. Bubbling with elegance and poise, but not too fancy - after all, it was only a first date.

Trademark red-soled shoes completed the outfit. Her chestnut coloured locks cascaded in tender curls about her shoulders, deep bambi like orbs enhanced with two layers of her finest jet black mascara.

Connie was balanced on a pew that edged the bar, anchored to the corner of the restaurant by the entrance. Manicured fingertips tapped rhythmically against the crystal wine glass, eyes persistently spiralling her surroundings, naked with nerves. She had already devoured one glass of alcohol, though it had little influence on the apprehension fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

"Connie?"

The brunette whirled round promptly, features adopting an edgy grin, pearly-white teeth displayed, as she identified and matched the voice with the person. Her date. An equally nervous nurse was stood in front of her, fiddling with her hands and coat sleeve anxiously. Skinny jeans clad her legs, paired with a pretty top and leather jacket and ankle boots. Her hair ebbed her jawline, eye make-up slightly smudged.

"Rita! Hi," She dropped the wine glass onto the counter, regained her equilibrium and they greeted one another with welcome arms enveloping each other. A rather awkward, yet friendly, hug.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, my shift over ran slightly. Then Bow and Terry decided to cause even more mayhem." Rita subconsciously ran her fingers through her fringe, gazing intently at the older woman, studying every beautiful detail. She'd rushed frantically, loathing that she had been late. Punctuality was a key.

Connie dismissed the apology, "Don't worry about it, it's only six minutes." She was smiling warmly, "How are you?"

"Six minutes is six minutes." Her shoulders twitched nonchalantly in the approximation of a shrug, "I'm good thanks. Great, in fact. Yourself?"

"Even better now I'm in your company, thank you." She tucks a loose curl behind her ear tentatively, "I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of wine, would you like a glass?" A gesture is pointed in the direction of her own glass filled with a pinky-orange liquid and the sleek tray supporting a bottle cooling in an ice bath, and another glass.

Rita didn't reply immediately, lost in deep awe. She stared attentively at the other female. Those magnificent eyes, pools of rich glossy chocolate, sparkling like polished diamonds. Tiny freckles that were highlighted when she beamed. Her hair was so shiny, imaginably soft to touch. _Exquisite_.

"Rita? Would you like some wine? I can order something else if you prefer, it's no bother." The heart surgeon repeated herself, manner feathery and tender.

"Huh? Wha?" Snapping out of her delightful daze, she blinked repeatedly, "Sorry, you're just so much more beautiful in real life than I could ever have imagined." The burning sensation instantly flamed her cheeks, flushing them a rosy pink. Much the affinity of the wine. The words had simply floated from her lips before her brain could process.

A ruby glow blushed Connie's cheeks simultaneously, the female dipping her head marginally, faltering over her response, "thank you," It was a meek murmur as she tilted her head again, eyes flickering.

"Right, wine-" The blonde concentrated on the question in hand, balmy lips curling into a grin as she noted the beverage in the ice bucket, "Rosé wine! You remembered."

"Of course," A subtle nod graced with a proud smile. She splashed the concoction into the fresh wine glass, passing it to her date. And they were then shown to their table, a nice tranquil booth in a corner.

They ordered their food choices, sipped generously at the rosé wine and the conversation began to flow effortlessly. Initial tension that blanketed densely had hovered away, replaced with the rich sound of laughter.

Connie's fingertips traced the edge of the wine glass, eyes twinkling with passion, "So what disorder have your darling cats created today? I hope they haven't been delving into the biscuit tin again."

"No, no. It's _much_ worse than that this time - well, if you're Terry anyway." She recalled the event fervently, the spiteful hissing and angry claws of the male feline weren't going to be erased anytime soon. "Terry likes to sit in the shower tray,"

The cardiothoracics specialist scrunched her features in puzzlement, stifling a laugh at the peculiar location that cat had chosen. It was absurd and probably promoting trouble.

"Yeah, don't ask." She shook her head with a giggle, "Anyway, Bow decided it would be fun to jump up at the shower controls, and she accidentally pulled the power leaver during her fall back to the ground. The water gushed out the shower head in a fountain and drenched poor Terry, which then unleashed a viscous game of chase."

They erupted into fresh laughter again. Those pet cats were definitely more trouble than children.

"So yeah, I don't think he'll be in a hurry to sleep there again," the nurse concluded logically; but then again, Terry wasn't exactly a sensible animal, evidently. "How was your meetings today?"

"Oh, just the usual. Participating in discussion and consuming way too much coffee." Connie rolled her eyes, meetings were the monotonous duty that accompanied her career, "It was to arrange future lectures in universities with students desiring to specialise in cardiothoracics. They contact the leading surgeons in the country with proposals."

Rita nodded fixedly, lips pressed round the edge of the glass as she swallowed another mouthful and gently placed the glass back onto the tablecloth, "Sounds interesting! I can remember the lectures from visiting parties were always the best. What universities?"

"London, Cardiff and Glasgow."

Their meals were served and the conversation continued while they enjoyed the delicious food; light and cordial. Connie had chosen a healthy pasta dish, while the blonde decided upon a pizza.

The peaceful ambience was abruptly interrupted by a sudden clatter as a tumbler of water and plate of food plummeted to the floor with a piercing crash. Following promptly was a strangled yelp, sourced from a heavily pregnant woman who clutched her forever growing baby bump, doubled over in immense pain.

Connie twirled round in her seat, orbs expanding dramatically as she learnt who the female was. She could pinpoint that long, straight auburn hair anywhere. " _Jac_! What the hell?!"

 _ **A/N:** to be continued..._

 **big thanks to those of you who left a review; I love reading them! :-) I try to update as regularly as possible but sometimes life gets in the way and I spend waaay too much time procrastinating. I'm not too sure about this chapter as me and dialogue just aren't friends, but I give up editing. Hope you like it!**

 **I'm so sad after last nights episode, that's both Jeff and Dixie gone now :(**

 **(also, I have no idea if some of the top doctors/surgeons do occassional lectures in unis; I know vets do at vet school, but let's just go with it haha)**

 **~Mini Peacelet~**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_ thank you so much to those who reviewed, and anyone who read! Hope you like this part! ~Mini Peacelet~**

* * *

Arrhythmia - Part 5

"You know each other?" The blonde's eyebrows were stitched together in a furrow, shifting towards the two older women with a perplexed expression. "Sorry, that was a stupid question, you could have been at the conference together or anything!"

"Yeah. It's not exactly _that_ simple, though." Connie's lips were pursed, "I will explain later. Can you ring an ambulance please, Rita?"

It wasn't a question; more of a polite instruction. She descended to her knees gracefully, lowered to a similar height as her friend. The questions that whirled potently in her mind were temporarily deferred, doctoring instincts dominating.

"Deep breaths. Jac, I'm almost certain you have gone into labour and we will get you to the hospital as soon as possible." Her voice was nonchalant yet sincere, conscious that due to her profession, she had adopted the duty of reassurance as well as keeping the patient calm and safe in a flurrying environment.

"Focus on what you learnt at antenatal classes, remember the breathing techniques you practiced." The heart surgeon prescribed, regulating her own breaths to the optimal rate for Jac to copy. "That's good," Encouragement.

Connie paused until the most recent contraction rippled through her colleague's stomach, "I think you owe me an explanation of why an earth you are here tonight-" A murmur that interrupted by a spiteful hiss.

"Can't you see I'm having a baby! Chit chat can wait."

"If you had been patient enough to allow me to finish," She retorted with a huff, "I was about to add _later_. You better have a good justification." Raising her arm, she knelt back onto her heels and began timing the minutes between contractions.

It was never possible to judge in advance how rapidly labours would progress with first time mothers. She recalled her own labour with Grace had been truly horrendous, her daughter stubborn and prolonging her appearance to the world. More than enough to put her off having anymore babies herself.

Rita returned a short while later, accompanied by two paramedics. "This is Dixie and Iain." She announced and gestured to the patient.

Connie acknowledged the paramedics with a brief nod and started to recite relevant information, "This is Jacqueline Naylor, aged forty-two. She's thirty-seven weeks pregnant, and her contractions are seven minutes apart. Pulse is a little high."

In between Jac's contractions, the red haired surgeon was moved towards the ambulance at a leisurely pace. Once settled in the vehicle, Connie, Rita and Dixie continued to keep the other female as comfortable as possible while hooking her up to some monitors.

The brunette had phoned Jac's wife, Zosia, during the journey to the local ED. They wheeled the trolley bed into the emergency department, greeted by two other doctors and a nurse on arrival. Again, Connie informed the staff members of all the important details and observations they had obtained as they shifted towards a vacant cubicle. Some were more focused than others, though.

"Who's your new friend Reets?" Nurse Masters attention had been captured and he was admiring the unfamiliar woman who was evidently equipped with medical knowledge.

"Just a friend." The petite blonde dismissed with a jerk of her shoulders.

Cal was next with a question, "Is she single?!"

"Mmhmm, but neither of you are her type." She smirked and walked off to follow her colleagues and date.

~\~\~

"So, how do you and Jac know each other then?" Rita shoved her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans, shuddering as the bitter cold whirled around them when they exited the automated doors of the ED.

The brunette tugged her thick coat around her frame, attempting to shut out the harsh elements of the weather, "Um, well, we're actually colleagues and friends. I've known Jac a lot of years. We work together at the cardiothoracics hospital in London."

She twirled a stray lock of hair between her fingers subconsciously, eyes flickering with a sketchy edge, "Jac's the person who created my dating profile, persuaded me it would be good for me. I had no idea that she was actually going to turn up tonight, though! I never told her when and where we were meeting."

A warm smile graced the nurse's features, guiding them round the edge of the hospital building, concealed by the dusky shadows, "And was it good for you?" There was a hopeful glint twinkling in her chocolate orbs.

"Yes. Yeah, it was." She nodded with a shy smile, "I was rather apprehensive initially, but I have had a lovely evening, albeit with the unanticipated drama. Your company has been very enjoyable, thank you."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Rita's smile etched into an ample grin, "I had a wonderful time as well, and I hope you don't mind, but I've been wanting to do this all night-"

Their eyes locked, captivated in a sensational delight. The blonde's hand elevated, gentle fingertips colliding tenderly with Connie's silky cheek as she stretched onto her tippy toes. It was velvety soft; beautiful. Affectionate lips brushed fondly together, feathery and fluffy. The vague flavour of rosé wine was still present, combined with the delicious taste of the brunette's lipstick.

Connie glowed, dark eyes sparkling with lust, "You can do that again _any_ time you desire." The words were low and marginally raspy.

Their lips connected again, conflicting for dominance. Rita pressed the heart surgeon against the brick wall. The older female's heartbeat fluttered sharply, skipping regular beats. _Arrhythmic_.

"Come back to mine?" She offered, noting the hesitant from the other woman instantly, "For drinks." A quick addition.

Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink, lipstick smudged lips pursed momentarily, "I'd love to, but it's getting late. I think I've consumed more than enough alcohol in relation to the detail that I have to drive home first thing tomorrow morning. I'm sorry."

"I understand." The nurse was still smiling despite her disappointment, "But what about a second date when you're lecturing at Cardiff uni? Hopefully, a less eventful one."

Connie nodded, "I'd like that. A lot. And without the interruption of Jac; she will most definitely have her hands full with her baby." They shared another final kiss, "Goodnight Rita."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ **thank you for reading, and for the reviews. Sorry it's taken me ages to update but I've been really busy:( this chapter is kinda boring and just a filler. The next chapter will be their second date! ~Mini Peacelet~**

* * *

Arrhythmia - Part 6

Connie flinched harshly, the tranquil ambience startled by a cacophonous melody blaring through the speakers of her laptop, indicating an incoming video call.

The radiating glow from the lamp in the corner of the study was delicate and tender, just providing adequate light for the surgeon to perceive her abundance of paperwork. A rich and soothing scent of delicious vanilla and raspberry scent hovered densely in the air, tickling nostrils with delight. It was sourced from a burning candle on the window ledge, flickering with a blazing flame against the velvet darkness.

It was late, the brunette had been labouring over reports and administration, with a generous glass of wine. Her laptop was propped open on the edge of the desk, awaiting an impending skype call from Rita. Hours had passed, and there was no sign of the nurse.

Midnight struck and Connie shifted to complete her routine preparations for bed, briefly returning to polish off the contents of wine and switch off devices and lights. A smile graced her features when she read the caller identity, promptly hitting accept and tumbled into her swivel office chair.

Rita appeared on the screen, clad in navy blue scrubs with her lips imprinted with a magnificent grin and gorgeous chocolate eyes twinkling with lustful ecstasy. She was in an office at the hospital - presumably her own - with oodles of paperwork and files stacked precariously on the side desk and a steamy mug of coffee clutched in her hands.

"Hey! Sorry it's so late, hope you don't mind. I had to stay on for a double shift because of staffing issues, and it's been crazily busy tonight and I'm only just having my break!"

She studied the older woman, gazing intently at the computer screen. Connie was breathlessly beautiful. A make-up free face displayed the copious freckles adorning unblemished skin. _Seriously adorable freckles._ Rich orbs sparkled so preciously, captivatingly bubbling. Thick hair pinned at the nape of her neck. Her eyes drifted, following the milky skin that was softly smooth, quickly learning that Connie was wearing pyjamas, garments of silk that floated over her curves. And exhibiting more flesh than usual.

"Hi, of course not. I understand the demanding natures that accompany emergency departments." Connie fiddled absentmindedly with a loose lock of hair, her other hand clasping the dainty stem of the wine glass, perfect lipstick prints coating the crystal edges.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" The nurse could see the paperwork, a fountain pen abandoned on a sheet of crisp paper. The background was classy, a petite room painted in white with sleek furniture.

A shake of her head refined her words, "No, no. It's fine. I've finished my work for today. I was actually just going to bed, but I'm okay to talk. I have the day off tomorrow. How's your shift?"

"The usual." Rita rolled her eyes sarcastically, "There is _never_ a dull moment, every day is interesting. Especially since it's valentines. A poor cupid has ended up on the wrong end of his arrow; someone didn't take too kindly to his match making and stole the arrow and fired it at him-"

"Dixie! What are you doing?!" The blonde's attention diverted towards her colleague who had bumbled through the mechanised door without warning and was rummaging through the contents of the mini kitchenette in the corner.

"Tea. I'm just looking for a teabag. I don't know how they can expect me to function on a night shift without a decent brew!" The paramedic explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Wait, who are you talking to?"

"No one, just...no one." The words came as a slurred ramble of panic. Rita shut her laptop and leapt to her feet, rushing towards the older female, "Have you not heard of knocking?" Her eyes were shooting bitter daggers, "And you won't find tea in here. I hate tea. Just go!"

Dixie momentarily forgot about her desire for tea, pirouetting sharply on her toes, "It's obviously someone Reets, who is it? Are you seeing someone? You are aren't you! Who's the lucky lady?" The rosy pink tinge to her friend's cheek that intensified simply confirmed her suspicions.

"Dix!" A groan, "It's just...a friend. I don't know. It's early days, okay? Can you please leave _now_?"

"I knew it! I'm going, I'm going." Her hands were held in surrender as she retreated out of the office with a mischievous wink and a flushed nurse resumed her position at her desk in front of the laptop.

"There is no privacy in this place." Rita complained, concealing her face with her hands until she regained composure, "Anyway, how are Jac and the baby doing? I heard they got a transfer to a London maternity ward."

"Emma. Jac and Zosia called their daughter Emma. Emma _Constance_ Naylor." The brunette scrunched her nose up at the fact that her friend had insisted in naming the infant partially after her since she aided the delivery.

Her pearly-white teeth were still exposed in a cheeky beam of awe, "You're cute when you do that, it really emphasises your freckles. Which are also cute."

"You did not just call me cute," Unfamiliar shyness enveloped Connie's frame, growling ominous, "But both mother and baby are doing incredibly well. They are all home now and settling into a routine."

"I did because it's true!" The nurse confirmed with a slight nod, "And that's really great to news. You should be honoured that they called the baby after you, _Constance_." A sassy wink was added, riskily adopting the heart surgeon's full first name. "My break is nearly over unfortunately, so I'd better go. But I can't wait to see you again in a couple of weeks when you're back in Cardiff."

"Likewise, I am looking forward to it. Goodnight Rita, I hope the remainder of your shift is a little quieter than prior." With their goodbyes said, the video call was ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Arrhythmia - Part 7

Occassional snowflakes tumbled from the dark skies, fluttering in spirals as they danced graciously to the frozen grounds. The city whirred with smouldering life. Hazy shadows of luminous orangey-yellow added a sense of warmth to the crisp night, providing a flickering source of artificial light. Temperatures fluctuated around the freezing mark, though acted as little deterrent to the adrenaline and party aspirants emerging, inappropriately dressed for the elements.

Rita shivered beneath her leather jacket, arms wrapped rigidly around her tiny frame intending to act as a barrier against the wispy breeze. Her shoes tapped tenderly against the pavement as she paced on the spot, trying to keep warm while she waited for Connie.

The heels. She was already colossally regretting her choice of footwear. They made her feet ache and provided little defence to the wind that was contently battering any exposed skin. The trainers she sported practically every day at work were much more appealing; warm and comfy. Yet, oddly, they didn't seem suitable for tonight's date.

The black heels were the only heeled shoes she owned in her possession. Cheap but pretty. And they actually had one practical bonus; reaching Connie's lips would be so much easier with the additional height.

Those lips. Irristable feathery lips, coated in an exquisite layer of bold lipstick. Her heart skipped a beat - _or two_ \- as she reminisced that kiss that had resulted in her heart pounding against her chest, lips pulsating and imploring for the contact to be resumed. Those very kissable lips that could effortlessly become addictive.

The blonde was confident that she could perceive the clatter of pin-pointed heels in the distance, echoing against her sensitive ears. Hands retracted up the cuff of her sleeve, fingertips numb from the cold, she blew out a breath and watched the white steam rise away.

They had chosen a jazz club as the location for their second date. Rita had suggested a pub but the idea had been promptly disregarded when she learnt that Connie Beauchamp never went to the pub. Instead, they agreed on a jazz bar. The atmosphere was more sophisticated and graceful. Jazz music had also appeared as a mutual love between the pair. Something they _did_ concur about.

"Connie, hey!" Rita reduced the stretch of pavement between the pair with a zealous skip, contently enveloping her arms around the heart surgeon. She could finally inhale the gorgeous, heavenly scent of perfume combined with soap.

The brunette returned the hug, a smile instantly gracing her features, "Hi, how are you?"

"Great, thanks." She was grinning infectiously, "Just cold, but nothing a heater and good drink won't solve. How about you?" Head tilted to the side marginally, she focused on the woman in front of her, admiring her even with the casted shadows of darkness.

Connie nodded simply with a warm smile, shuddering at the chilly hair. Individual snowflakes had settled in her chestnut-brown curls, though she still looked breathtaking. "Let's go inside."

"Let's hope tonight is a little less eventful than our previous date." A chuckle hovered from Rita's lips, the other female nodding in agreement. Jac had put a rather abrupt end to their first date, albeit unintentionally.

Before they entered, their lips brushed together fondly in a delicate kiss. It quickly escalated to something of more passion and lust. But they reluctantly parted, the frosty conditions had chilled them to their bones so they ambled through the doors to the inviting bar.

It was elegant, illuminated by soft blue lights. A glass bar was anchored in a curve to the corner, a live acoustic band playing gentle harmonies in the centre by the wall. Tables and chairs were dotted over one side, whilst the other half was a polished dance floor. The bar was favourited by coupled, a mixture of young business class adults and some older people just wanting to enjoy the music. It was intimate.

Connie purchased the first drinks, a generous glass of wine each. White for Rita, and red for her. They selected a vacant table, basking the delightful music that reverberated the cordial club. Conversation flowed effortlessly, about work, the older woman's lectures and wandered to aspects of their personal life. Exploring chats as they delved deeper to learn about each other.

Their drinks were soon drained. Rita insisted that she would buy the next round, especially since she was yet to contribute to the costs of either of their dates so far, though the brunette argued that it was perfectly fine. "No, but I _want_ to buy you another drink." And she disappeared into the crowds towards the bar.

"Connie!" The nurse's cheeks were flushed a rosy pink from hastily propelling through the clusters of people dancing to the music, "There's a medical emergency, someone's choking and struggling for breath. They've called an ambulance but-"

The remainder of the details were informed while they jostled their way to the somewhat quieter corner of the bar where the casualty lay. Concerned, although equally curious, spectators were politely shifted away from the scene as staff tried to maintain a calm atmosphere.

A young male had suffered an allergic reaction to a nut, which had then become lodged in his swelling throat.

Connie dismounted to her knees by the unfortunate victim's side, clasping her hands around his wrist to check for a pulse whilst she assessed the initial events. "His pulse is incredibly faint."

"An ambulance is on it's way." An unhelpful member of staff notified.

"We don't have time for the ambulance to arrive." It was blunt. She scowled ominously at the girl who appeared to be awaiting a reward of some description for actually thinking to dial for paramedics. "We are going to loose him if we do not act sharply."

"His pulse is just getting weaker and weaker." Rita confirmed gravely, index and middle finger persistently monitoring for the pulse output just under the jaw.

A swift diagnosis followed by the older woman, "The allergic reaction has provoked ample swelling to his throat, and the imbedded foreign object is creating a serious blockage - therefore implicating his ability to breath."

Connie pitched a list of required objects briskly, before delving into the contents of her handbag, "Have you ever performed a tracheostomy before, Rita?"

Her dark eyes flickered apprehensively, "No, not personally. I've observed a couple but-"

"Will you assist me?" It wasn't really a question, more of a polite instruction. She restrained her abundance of rich curls with a hair tie and began removing the ink cartridge from a quality ball point pen.

"Sure, I guess." The favour in her voice displayed her lack of confidence and certainty, "Have you ever done this before?"

"Yes." Short and solemn, "However, it was rather a long time ago. And I had proper equipment. I was also completely sober. But if we don't attempt this then he will die." That was the bottom line. By the time the ambulance arrived, the male would be dead. Connie at least wanted to _try_ and save his life.

The procedure wasn't that tricky, but the location and makeshift tools made it more difficult. She had implemented a number of tracheostomies prior to gaining her cardiothoracics position at a private hospital.

With a better source of artificial light granted, Connie inhaled a deep breath, steadying her hand, and created an incision into the indent between the apples adam and cricoid cartilage of the throat with the sharp body. Sticky, crimson blood leaked from the cut, a horrifying contrast to the deathly pale skin.

She opened the laceration with a finger and grasped the pen from the blonde and precisely inserted it into the incision. Ideally, everything should have been sterilised. But there was no time, and an infection was the least of their worries.

"Pulse is rising." A small smile tickled Rita's lips as she verified that the procedure had had the desired effect, "You did it. Well done."

 ** _A/N:_ thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this part. I know absolutely nothing medical, so sorry in advance for any mistakes!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ **as always, thanks for reading and reviewing! An uninterrupted date is just round the corner ;) like the next chapter! But first, this is just a filler chapter so I can move on to my next ideaa (:**

Arrhythmia - Part 8

The blizzard had immersed the entire country. Substantial snowfall had coated the ground in an abundance of white, and the giant snowflakes continued to relentlessly stream from the skies.

Branches of naked trees, stripped from their leaves, groaned and arced beneath the layer of weighty snow. Despite colossal effort, the councils' attempts to keep roads cleared were in vain. Children skipped and ran, screaming with delight, wrapped in thick coats with fluffy scarves and hats, hurling snowballs aimlessly and constructing snowmen.

Connie glanced in the direction of the bedroom window, again. Snow flurries were still harsh and extensive, displaying no indication of subsiding any time soon. Her reservation ended today. She had to depart the hotel room by two o'clock, all personal possessions removed. Forty-one minutes time.

She was skeptical that she would be able to drive her car back to London today. That was evident now. Sporty Mercedes may have been elegant and sleek, but they weren't exactly designed for adverse weather conditions.

For a final time, she hit refresh on local trains and flights from Holby to London. Still all cancelled for the impending future. A exasperated sigh floated from her lips and she snapped the lid of her laptop shut, shifting from the queen bed and snatching her handbag from the chair she stalked in the direction of reception.

"I'd like to extend my booking, please. Mrs Beauchamp. Room 35. Just one additional night initially, charge it to the card on the reservation."

"What do you mean that's impossible?! This is ridiculous. You must have one room available within the premises. Cancellations perhaps?" Connie's frustration was escalating as she raised her voice marginally, a bitter trace to her manner.

The lady scowled, equally hostile and blunt, "I'm sorry Madam, there is nothing I can do. We are fully booked, there are no vacancies. I can't help you."

"Well, thank you. _Thank you a lot_." She growled sardonically and with cutting strides, she approached the elevator and pressed the button impatiently.

~\~\~

"Connie! What are you doing here?!" The heart surgeon pirouetted sharply, spinning to perceive a familiar blonde nurse scampering towards her clad in navy blue scrubs, "I thought you were going back to London today? You're not hurt are you?"

She neatly placed her gloves in the pockets of her long quilted coat, "No, no. No, I'm absolutely fine. Well, health wise, yes. I'm not injured." A limited smile was added for reassurance, cheeks flushed from the cold, "It's a long story."

"Something must bring you here." Rita's curiosity was piqued, "I can't believe it's just because you couldn't wait to see me again." Her voice was lowered momentarily and she winked cheekily before gesturing for Connie to follow her, "Come with me to my office."

Connie laughed slightly, the grin etching further across her features, "Well, I'm never going to decline an opportunity to see your pretty face again. I didn't know what shift you were on."

The younger nurse shut the door swiftly, much to the irritation of a couple of her colleagues who had instantly spotted the visitor. "Is everything okay then?" She mentally concluded she was due a break after peering at her watch and set the coffee machine whirring.

Manicured fingertips undid the buttons of her coat, "I was actually just popping in to see an old friend who works up on Darwin. I have nothing more productive to do because I can't travel home today due to this absurd snow. And I was going to quiz him on suggestions for local hotels or B&Bs that may have possible vacancies - my hotel is fully booked and I require somewhere to stay tonight."

"You can stay with me." Rita suggested promptly before quickly elaborating, "Only if you _want_ to, of course. It would save you the hassle, and money-"

"I wasn't imploring, Rita. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"I know you weren't. It was a mere suggestion." She smiled kindly, "You are more than welcome to stay with me and the cats, it's only a one bedroom flat and nothing special but we could sort something out."

The older female was still hesitant, lips pursed. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." She observed the talented surgeon nod, her own beam still crazily infectious, "That's that settled then. Coffee?"

Rita prepared two cappuccinos and they both settled on the couch against the back wall of the confined office, grateful for the hot drink that was a world away from the freezing conditions outside. "By the way, you are _so_ much shorter than I could ever have imagined without your heels." A mischievous glint flickered through her dark pupils, "Not that I'm complaining, it'll make kissing you significantly easier."

She groaned self-consciously, rolling her own eyes as she glanced at her footwear. Somehow she wasn't quite the complete Connie Beauchamp without her trademark heels. They added poise, and accompanied her famous icy attitude. "Don't. Please. Unfortunately, practicality won over appearance. My Louboutins were not suitable for the treacherous conditions."

They shared details of when the blonde's shift finished and where to meet with a time. Rita had offered Connie a key but she had kindly rejected as she refused to enter the flat without the nurse in case her cats took an instant dislike to a stranger intruding. Felines could be an incredibly unpredictable species. And by the time their mugs were empty, Rita reluctantly had to return to the ED floor, though welcomed Connie to stay in her office if she desired.

"I think I may stay. Or I will at least come back after I pay an old friend a visit. In fact, I would have dropped in a lot sooner if I'd have known how _adorable_ you are in those scrubs." Connie's smirk was prominent, expression innocent, and the remark only disclosed as the younger woman departed through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Arrhythmia - Part 9

"It's nothing special, and I'm going to apologise in advance for the mess." Rita inserted the key into the lock and twisted it, gaining access to her flat.

She was suddenly self-conscious as she recalled just how chaotic and disorganised her flat was. At home, tidy wasn't really part of Rita Freeman's nature. Clothes were strewn into piles, yet to actually find their way back to the closet after drying on the airer. Medical books and paperwork precariously formed a mountain on the coffee table. At least she had had time to load and switch on the dish washer before leaving early that morning. And she considered the contents of her home to be an organised messy; she knew the exact location of everything.

The blonde imagined - and from the tiny glimpses she had seen - Connie was more of a structured and logical person. Her home was neat and tidy, much to match the sophisticated charisma of the consultant. It was much more spacious than the confined rooms of her flat. She had perceived the study room during their video calls, it was simple but effective. Files and books were aligned in an orderly fashion on shelves, desk clear of clutter and only housing items in use.

"I have a daughter who used to live with me remember, don't worry about it. I have seen, and lived amongst, plenty of mess." The brunette's smile was encouraging as they entered, greeted instantly by the meowing and purring of the resident cats.

"This is Bow." She pointed to the smoky grey cat and then at the ginger tabby, "And that's Terry." Dropping her bag onto the floor, she descended to cuddle her felines, "Now you are going to be nice to our guest, aren't you?"

Bow simply hissed and scrabbled free of the nurse's arms, suspiciously stalking her territory and checking out the unfamiliar intruder. The male cat was much more friendly, affectionately curling himself around Connie's legs, leaving a trail of ginger hairs over her black, figure hugging trousers. Out of nowhere, Bow lunged playfully towards the fellow feline, pouncing into an attack. A strike that the heart surgeon was unfortunately in the middle of, and she received a sharp claw down her leg.

"I'm so sorry!" Rita exclaimed, promptly elevating both cats into her grasp and moving them to the bedroom to complete their scrap without causing an human's injuries.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving. The food they serve in the hospital canteen is just-" The nurse scrunched her nose up in disgust, perplexed at how they could even describe some of it as edible. It certainly wasn't palpable.

She already had a solution, though. Foraging through the contents of a drawer, she produced a a slightly crumpled leaflet, "How does pizza sound?"

Connie dismissed the menu with a wave of her slender hand, "Rita, I don't mind cooking for us. In fact, I'd love to. It's the least I can do for you allowing me to stay."

Her tongue ran over the edge of her lips momentarily before she chewed on her lower lip, "Well, the thing is, I haven't actually had time to do my weekly food shop yet. Works been very hectic. I mean I've got basics, but nothing to make a proper meal from scratch with."

The cargo of her fridge and cupboards was pretty dire. Some semi-skimmed milk, butter, eggs and the occasional pieces of fruit were all the food that adorned the vacant shelves of the fridge. Accompanied by bottled water, wine and beer. A loaf of white bread and some crumpets had been abandoned on the counter by the kettle. There were some tinned foods, cereal, baking products and half a tub of nutella in a cupboard. And a collection of sweet goodies.

A nod followed, lips pursed, "In that case, pizza will be fine." The surgeon appreciated the strenuous lifestyle of a career in medicine, especially an emergency department. Online grocery shopping was a life saver.

They chose the pizzas and Rita placed the order. Next followed the tour of the flat, which only consumed a matter of five minutes as there were only four rooms and a hallway by the entrance. The blonde left the older female to settle in whilst she went for a shower.

In her absent, Connie had changed into some comfier clothes - the attire that had been in her gym bag, to be precise. And she unloaded the dish washer. Avoiding the two cats was also a pretty high priority, the domesticated animals could sense her _slight_ dislike.

The flat was how she had envisioned, _so Rita_. Her clothes weren't always crease free, her eye make-up often smudged from where she had rubbed at and touched her eyes nonchalantly throughout the day. Little imperfections that made the blonde so perfect.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that!" The grin was etched on Rita's features as she padded into the kitchen, dressed in her pyjamas and an over-sized hoodie. Her damp hair was messy, curling at the very tips as it ebbed at her jawline.

The brunette jerked her shoulders in the approximation of a shrug, "I honestly don't mind."

She closed the gap between them, sock clad feet squeaking softly against the linoleum, "Thank you." Their lips pressed together, tender and feathery brushes. Deep brown eyes were equally bubbling with a lustful sensation, twinkling with pure delight. It was even better this time now she didn't need to stand on her tippy toes to reach.

The younger female twirled around skilfully when their lips broke apart, pulling open the fridge door, "What would you like to drink? I have wine - it's white, though. There's also beer, water-"

"I do like white wine, I just prefer red wine. It's healthier for the heart, and as a cardiothoracics specialist, I'm going to promote that." It was a simple statement, cordial and knowledgable, "However, a beer would be lovely please. I think it goes better with pizza than wine."

With a grin, she clasped her hands around two chilled bottles of beer and kicked the door shut with her foot. She popped the lids off with a bottle opener and handed one to Connie just before the doorbell chimed, indicating their pizzas had arrived. Swigging at her beer, she grasped her purse from the side and dashed to the door.

"What are you doing?" Rita's brows furrowed together, puzzled as she returned into the kitchen with the pizzas to see the brunette searching through a cupboard.

The surgeon flickered her eyes towards the petite blonde, "Looking for plates?"

"No, no, no. We don't need plates!" Her eyes amplified significantly, an elaboration following, "Pizza is meant to be eaten straight from the box, never from a plate. Come on, let's go eat and I'm gonna introduce you to netflix!"

 _To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Arrhythmia - Part 10

Beer went directly to her head incredibly briskly, with very little delay.

Her head was rapidly becoming cloudy by a fuzzy sensation, vision relatively blurred. Objects distorted themselves, colours blending into a thick ocean and the walls spiralled if she really allowed her concentration to subside. It was the one alcoholic beverage that had the ability to get Connie tipsy insanely quick.

Her famous sophisticated and controlled demeanour was rapidly sliding away. Replaced with slurred edges that clipped her words and wild laughter. A rosy flush was rising in her face, blushing her cheeks with the obvious heat.

The food she had consumed had little effect on soaking up the influences of the drink. Naively, she had presumed that she would be perfectly composed providing she had eaten adequately. The effects had been dismissed as consequences of drinking on an empty stomach previously. But she was incorrect; so very wrong.

They had scoffed their pizzas and chatted idly, with _Orphan Black_ playing in the background.

"But seriously," Rita narrowed her sparkling gaze, "You are the only person ever who likes to have salad and other healthy-" A pause as she scrutinised the remains of the vegetable medley pizza, " _stuff_ on a pizza. Green things are just not meant to be on pizzas. It's so boring!"

"I'm boring?!" An instant retort and giggly scoff followed, "That's coming from the person who had a cheese and tomato pizza. The only food that does not suit the criteria are mushrooms." She folded her arms, manner partially stern as she scowled at the offending party that had been picked off her pizza and discarded in the box.

The nurse refused to bow to submission, arguing firmly yet friendly, "Broccoli and carrots are still not supposed to go on pizzas."

"Whatever," Connie huffed - the one word garbled - and flopped back against the couch. A mischievous glint flickered across her lively orbs, like a spark from a flame. Beer filled her with a different kind of confidence. Something more sassy and less solemn.

"Let's play a game!" It wasn't rhetorical. An infectious grin, perhaps almost naughty, had adopted her expression, pearly-white teeth displayed zealously. Her eyes burned with a delightful lust.

Rita arced her perfectly shaped eyebrow, curiosity hooked while she swallowed another sip of beer, "What kind of game?"

"Arm wrestle? Poker? Rock paper scissors? Noughts and crosses?" Her shoulders twitched into a shrug, expression of pure innocence yet speckled with hints of playfulness that couldn't quite be trusted, "But to add a little...excitement, the loser of each round has to remove an item of clothing."

The blonde's lips curled into a smirk, already predicting how it could end. "You are so on Mrs Beauchamp. Except strip poker? I don't know the rules or how to play."

"I'll explain them to you," She ran her tongue over her lips momentarily, twirling a swirl of hair around her fingers and then gnawed at her bottom lip, "Well, I would if I could _actually_ remember them." Muted and slurred, a perplexed expression creased her forehead as she wondered why the rules had departed her memory without permission.

Rich laughter filled the room, accompanied with a clank as the beer bottle was dropped onto the table and the nurse descended to her knees, rolling up the sleeves of her jumper to her elbows to reveal her muscular arms, "I challenge you to an arm wrestle."

"Bring it on." Connie tumbled to her knees rather clumsily and subsequent to a slight spell of incoordination, they were ready. Muscles flexed and elbows propped on the coffee table, battle commenced.

"That's not-" The older woman pouted with frustration, huffing grumpily, "Fair!" An exclamation followed when she finally located the correct word, voice high and squeaky. She had lost that round, accusing Rita of cheating as the ginger cat arrived in the living room and rubbed against her, knocking her of balance.

She grinned, "You're so cute when you pout, and those freckles are just adorable!"

Her cheeks burned a deep crimson as the heart surgeon struggled out of her jumper, reluctantly accepting that she had been defeated in round one. "I demand a rematch." Now sporting a tight tank top and a pair of running leggings, she composed herself for round two.

Rita was surprised at just how much strength the brunette still had in her tipsy state. She had never not suspected that they both shared an interest in working out, however she had anticipated the alcohol to deflect the ability of power. And Connie won the second round, leaving her to choose a garment to remove.

They switched games next, both having elected to just eliminate their jumpers. "Rock, paper, scissors." In unison, they chorused the three words and released their chosen gestures. Paper for Connie. Scissors for Rita.

The brunette grumbled, eyes narrowed and dark as she diverted her attention entirely to the younger female with a smirk. Her manner was still low, but huskier this time. "What would you like me to remove?"

A silence was basked for a minutes until her decision was made, "Leggings."

Connie wriggled free of the dark material that clad her legs, silky skin revealed of her long slender legs, so elegant and toned.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Again, their hands shifted into desired shapes. But this time, the nurse manager's faithful scissors were crushed by the other female's clenched fist. Rita returned the offer and allowed the consultant to select the piece of clothing to loose. However, she didn't quite contemplate that Connie would be more daring and spiced things up by saying t-shirt.

She watched nonchalantly as Rita freed herself from her top, leant against the foot of the sofa, before a muffled gasp escaped from her lips, hungry orbs devouring, "You're not wearing a bra." Her tone was raspy, and consequently rather sexy; smirking sweetly.

Velvety, milky skin with gorgeous, delicate arcs. A toned stomach with soft curves of her breasts creating shadows in the pale light.

The blonde's cheeks glowed scarlet, suddenly shy as the realisation of how much more exposed she was dawned, "Well, I did kind of just get ready for bed after my shower..."

"You're beautiful." It was a whisper, chestnut locks cascading to the side as she tilted her head with a bumbling smile.

Their game persisted, but this time on a twister mat - a suggestion from Rita who had briefly recalled dumping it in the corner subsequent to a friend's hen do one night and had randomly spotted it tossed under a pile of paperwork.

The alcohol simply added to the fun. And their limbs were entangled, bodies twisted together in peculiar positions. A couple of rounds later and their clothing had decreased even more, Connie sporting just her lacy underwear, and Rita even less with just her panties.

They were giggling, and the laughter just amplified when they collapsed into a pile of the twister mat. That was when their lips collided, starting with feathery brushes that intensified as their tongues battled dramatically for dominance. Their bodies were pressed together, hands starting to explore the freshly exposed skin and each other's anatomies.

 ** _A/N:_ thank you for reviewing :) hope you like this part! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ **thank you for reading and reviewing! Sorry for taking ages to update; I've been busy and not very well. This update isn't that exciting, it might kinda link to something in the future, I'm not sure yet, but I wanted to get something up anyway!**

 **I once tried to write smut, and it turned out so awful - so, never again, sorryy!**

* * *

Arrhythmia - Part 11

The pasty glow of her phone illuminated the bedroom, tender in the dusky atmosphere, and vibrated against the bedside table. Connie stirred from her light slumber, mumbling as she recalled that she had arranged a video call with her daughter for right now.

Rita was still dozing with her blonde hair ruffled against the feathery pillow, curled on her side with her arm draped across her stomach and a delicate snore cutely refining the tranquility.

She slipped from the covers, the cotton sheets soft against her bare skin. Hastily, in a midst of shear panic as she comprehended that her current state was not suitable for a video call, she grasped a rather creased oversized t-shirt - belonging to the blonde - and hurled it over her naked frame.

" _Mum!_ " The mini brunette was beaming zealously, an infectious grin with perfect white teeth that resembled her mothers, " _Guess what?!_ "

Connie ambled through the hallway promptly, raking her fingers through her tousled curls subconsciously, "Gracie! How are you darling? What's happened?" Perching on the sofa, she eagerly awaited to learn the news that her baby girl was so excited to divulge.

" _Wait!_ " Grace's concentration had diverted, glittering orbs narrowing significantly, scrutinising her suspicions, " _Where are you? That's not your house!_ "

"Oh," Lips pursed, her eyes swivelled momentarily, "I'm just at friend's house, sweetie."

The young girl nodded, curiosity satisfied, and a random bubble of giggles hovered from her lips, " _Mummy, why is your top on inside out?_ "

The heart surgeon cursed beneath her breath. Never in her life had she made such a junior error. It had been dark, and she had been in too much of a rush to check. "Uh, yes. Well," she cleared her throat, "so what's your news, Gracie?"

Grace parted her lips to speak but her attention was snatched sharply as she perceived a blonde lady wander past behind her mother, her attire no more than her purple lacy underwear, " _Who's that?_ "

Her breath captured in her throat, accumulating and causing her to falter over het words, "Just a friend." Her tone was low, slightly apprehensive.

" _She's not just a friend!_ " She scowled icily, the mood suddenly taking a drastic change. Now hostile and very much sour, " _Friends don't walk around in just their underwear!_ "

"Grace, I can explain-"

" _No, I hate you!_ " Her words were clipped and angry, " _There is always somebody else more important than me! You never care about me, you never put me first! It's always about you and what you want!_ "

Connie's eyes were a dark opaque, riddled with a sense of hurt and huge dismay, "Gracie wait-" It was too late, the girl ended the call and the screen turned an ominous black.

Her tongue ran over her lips densely, sighing sadly as she dropped her phone to her side.

Rita was standing awkwardly, feeling somewhat liable, "Connie, I'm sorry. I didn't realise. I woke up and you weren't there so I came to find you..." Shoulders twitching, she paced uncomfortably on the spot, quiet and timid.

"She hates me. And I can't say I blame her." Connie's elbows were propped on her knees, face concealed by her hands while she shook her head with melancholy. Her dark hair tumbled forwards, creating a thick barrier of tangled curls, muffled sobs are perhaps shuddering through her body.

A slight wince creased her features at her choice of words, and she slowly shifted to sit next to the other woman on the sofa, "I'm sure that's not true. Hates a very strong word."

The brunette scoffed bitterly, "I deserve it. I've been a shit mother to her."

Rita reached across and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, rubbing tiny circular motions. Her voice was significantly more muted now; a nervous whisper, "Do you regret what's happened?"

"I should never have allowed my career to take over, Grace should always have been my priority and the most important concentration in my life. I don't really know what happened, gradually my job became increasingly demanding - as did being a single mother - coinciding with my status amplifying." Meek and remorseful, she exhaled a sigh, "Gracie never asked for any of this. I chose to have a baby, without a stable relationship. Her father - well, quite frankly, he was just a sperm doner. Though, stepped up to the mark better than myself."

"I'm sure Grace will come round, from what I've heard, she's a bright and intelligent girl, like her mother, and she will understand." Rita spoke with reassurance, trying to soothe the tension and fears, "I'd love to meet her, one day."

"I know," A gentle nod of her head, thick locks bouncing at her shoulders as she entwined her hands together, "It just _hurts_. But her life is in America, and mine is here."

Connie silently comprehended that wasn't quite what the nurse had been indirectly edging at, however, "With us, though?" Finally, she raised her head, brushing her hair away from her face as she twisted to face Rita, "No, I don't. Not at all."

Inhaling a sharp breath, she continued truthfully, "We have had some lovely times, your company is divine, and what can I say - our shared moment earlier was truly sensational." A blush rose to her cheeks again, "It's one of the more positive attributes to my life, in quite a while."

The teeny smile that sketched the blonde's face widened with relief, "I feel the same, Connie. It's just been _great_ , and I don't want it to end anytime soon." Great was an understatement, she adored the few precious moments they had shared so far and desired to continuing adding to happy memories.

Connie's lips fluttered into a positive curve, sparkling eyes locked with fascination.

"Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?" She linked her fingertips with the consultant's, bursting with a lustful hope.

"Three dates...one of which evolved into something quite spectacularly special." A beat, "I think you can."

Rita beamed with a slight squeal and passionately enveloped her arms around the older woman, planting a fluffy kiss on her rosy lips.

"Come on, let's go back to bed, you must be freezing!" She could feel the cool temperature, from where the heating had shut off a couple of hours before, herself and sported a garment of clothing that was significantly thicker than the nurse, and refused to be the reason she unintentionally caught a cold.

Together, they ambled back to the bedroom and settled back in the double bed, beneath the quilted blanket. Curled against one another, limbs locked perfectly as though both bodies were pieces of jigsaw puzzles that connected, they drifted into a peaceful slumber. The cats left in the lounge to resume their sleep in quiet.


	12. Chapter 12

Arrhythmia - Part 12

The rustic scent of coffee wafted through the flat. Rich coffee beans delightfully tickled nostrils with the teasing flavour of strong, freshly brewed coffee, waking Rita from her siesta.

Blonde hair splayed across the pillow, her fringe disheveled and poked up in various directions. A sleepy yawn escaped from her lips, knuckles clenched around the edge of the duvet after she muted the horrific racket emitting from her alarm clock. She pushed back the covers and regained her equilibrium, tempted by the delicious whiffs from down the hallway.

Connie was slaving at the hob, humming along to the radio that reverberated the atmosphere, combined with the sizzle of whatever had just been added to the pan. She was beautiful. Attired in a dainty robe of cream silk that hugged her frame and fell mid-thigh, her dark locks were loosely clasped at the nape of her neck.

She watched in wonderment, propped against the doorway. This was certainly something she could easily become acquainted with. So breathtakingly flawless.

Rita's presence only became noted subsequently to the fluffy cat hopping onto the counter and proceeding to drink the milk that had been poured into a small jug earlier that morning, "Bow! What have I told you about doing that!" She scolded the feline verbally, chasing her away clap of her hands.

The heart surgeon jerked lightly in surprise, pirouetting sharply on her toes, "Rita! You're awake, let me get you some coffee!" A polished smile graced her features elegantly, shifting to dispense another mug of coffee from the cafeteria and retrieve the bottle of milk from the fridge.

"Good morning," she beamed, inhaling the potent aroma of coffee and swallowing some from the cup she now nursed in her hands, "that is so good, thank you. What are you doing?"

The brunette tenderly raked her fingers through the nurse's tousled hair, smoothing out the unruly stray strands, "Your bed hair is adorable, you know." It was a velvety whisper, perhaps with a raspy hint as she smiled sweetly.

For the first time in proper daylight, Rita was privileged to study her girlfriend's natural complexion. Her skin was milky and unblemished, free from make-up, and cute freckles adorned the flesh by her nose and cheeks. Those chocolate brown eyes glittered with charisma. Rosy lips, stained marginally with traces of coffee, that she wished to kiss.

"I'm making you breakfast." Connie clarified simply, twisting back to the hob to attend to her cooking, "I've found just enough ingredients to rustle us both up some pancakes, topped with freshly sliced fruit." The pancakes were neatly flipped with little effort.

"You don't have to do that-" The blonde tried to argue but was interrupted swiftly.

"I _want_ to." A peck of the lips followed before she served them onto plates and sprinkled the fruit additionally, "I can't have _my girlfriend_ going to work on an empty stomach."

Rita's heart fluttered another beat, melting at the use of the new phrase that had entered their relationship the previous night, " _Your_ girlfriend, hmm?"

"Mmhmm," She nodded, "It feels strange to actually say that for the very first time." Her thoughts were voiced kindly while she ate her breakfast.

"You make the best pancakes!" The blonde praised affectionately with a warm smile, "Have you ever been in a relationship with a woman before?" Curious yet friendly.

A meek shake of her head confirmed her reply, "No, not exactly. I've been affiliated with a couple of women before, yes, but they never amounted to anything of significance. This - _us_ \- is different, however, I want this and am ready for the commitment."

They continued to chat idly as they finished their food and consumed the remains of coffee, enjoying each others company as the cardiothoracics specialist would be beginning her journey back to London that morning now the roads had been cleared of snow.

"Grace phoned again," Connie dropped her mug back onto the coaster, "She said that her dad suggested she should apologise and never go to sleep on a negative note. She seemed calmer and was asking questions about you - I think it was just a surprise to her, understandably. She's getting a kitten, so I guess you already have a mutual interest. She would like to see some pictures of your cats."

The younger female extended her hand across the table, curling her fingertips around the brunette's, "I'm glad she called you back. And feel free to take some photos before you leave. But right now, I really need to get ready for my shift."

"Of course." A nod of appreciation and she started to clear the table and neatly pile everything into the dishwasher.

While Rita was getting changed, Connie equipped herself with a bowl of tuna from a can she had located in the cupboard, intending to tempt the felines into befriending her. She padded gracefully through the hall and suddenly exhaled a perturbed squeal, "Rita! Your ginger feline has just mistaken my louboutins for it's litter tray!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ **little time jump to this update which is set a couple of weeks later! Thanks for reviewing and reading :)**

* * *

Arrhythmia - Part 13

"Rita!"

"Your house is massive!" Her gorgeous eyes were amble, a gasp rolling from her lips as she gazed intently at the unfamiliar ambience that was even more impressive and fabulous than she had initially imagined.

Connie shut the door and twisted the key in the lock, padding into the glistening kitchen behind her girlfriend, "Hello to you too, Miss Freeman," arms folded across her chest, she propped herself against the polished counter and peered at her watch, "I thought I was meeting you at the train station in a couple of hours?"

"Surprise!" A goofy grin graced the blonde's features, "My shift finished early so I caught an earlier train and then took a taxi here."

She smiled with her pearly-white teeth displayed and tucked a thick lock of hair neatly behind her ear, "Well, it's a very pleasant surprise," she murmured, closing the distance between the pair and tenderly lay her hands on the younger female's hips.

Their lips brushed together, sweet gentle strokes that gradually deepened with passion. An exotic sensation of tangy delight. Exquisite kisses that always succeeded in creating arrhythmic heartbeats.

"I've missed being able to that." Rita breathed rather huskily, nestling into the crook of the brunette's neck, "Your lips are so addictive."

"I can think of other things about you that are equally as hooking." Her voice was low with a smirk, "Let's take your bags upstairs and I'll show you around."

"Your bathroom is bigger than my entire bedroom!" The nurse exclaimed while staring in awe at the high ceilings and lavish decor.

The whole house was modern and luxurious, though with a simple colour scheme trailing throughout. Prestigious, sophisticated and beautiful. Everything was neat and tidy. A property reflection of Connie Beauchamp herself.

"My flat is so small and tacky compared to this." Rita's nose scrunched up, a feeling of shame riddling her frame that she had welcomed the heart surgeon into her home, which she now deemed a dingy stare, "It's so grand and classy."

In the midst of the artwork suspended elegantly on the walls were photos. Pictures of Grace and Connie. The young girl had definitely inherited the wild, thick locks of her mother, dancing in the blowing wind at the seaside. The resemblance was crystal clear; sharp brown orbs that dazzled with allure, corresponding grins that were so contagious. Her eyes drifted to an image of a younger Connie, cuddling her baby daughter, a natural glow brightening her freckled cheeks.

"Your flat is unflawed, Rita. In it's own way." Connie spoke kindly, laced with a hint of sadness, "It's small and cozy. It's a home. This is simply a house, not a home. Everything is greatly neat and organised. It's quiet, and, at time, lonely. Your flat appears cherished and occupied; it's warm, and hearty. _Alive_."

The nurse twitched her shoulders, "I guess. But I'd die for a bath tub like yours, it's deluxe! And look at your shower, the fancy head and multiple jets!" She paused momentarily and pursed her lips, "Con, if you're not happy here, then why don't you move? To somewhere smaller, than fits your criteria to be homely."

"There are some things money just cannot buy. Love. Happiness. And the ability to make a house a home is another. It wasn't always like this; but since Gracie left, it just feels empty." Connie sighed with dismay as her thoughts wandered to her daughter, "I can't be bothered with the hassle of trepsing after properties in a search, or the stress and uproar of moving. There wouldn't be anywhere in London that I deemed perfect, anyway."

They descended the stairs and the cardiothoracics consultant made them each of mug of tea on the way into the living room where they settled together on one of the plush couches.

"I'm still really sorry about Terry ruining your shoes, you know." She bit her lip casually, clutching the steamy mug close and enjoying the radiating heat. Rita was never going to live down the embarrassment her cat had generated. In fact, she was surprised that her relationship had not abruptly ended during it's early stages.

"It was only shoes." Though Connie had not been laughing at the time of the incident, she had now perceived the funny side and chuckled at the reminiscent, "They weren't my favourite pair, nonetheless, and they have since been replaced. No harm done." A sketchy smirk refined her lips as she recalled just how exactly the replacement stilettos had come into her possession.

The blonde's laughter followed before she composed a sincere face, eyebrows puckered together, "By the way, Mrs Beauchamp, I have a tiny bone to pick with you. Regarding a certain detail you failed to tell me."

Connie's smile subsided slightly, a frown creasing her expression and her eyebrow arched. Her mind raced, perplexed as to what she had supposedly done, "What? What is it?" Impatiently tense, "Rita! What haven't I told you?"

She evilly allowed the anticipation to linger longer than necessary until she couldn't conceal the grin that curved her lips and expressed rich laughter, "You never told me that-" A stern finger poked in the older woman's direction, and a failed attempt at being solemn, "you ride a motorbike."

Rita could visualise the heart surgeon clad in the skin tight leathers that accompanied riding a motorcycle. It was a dream that she desired to see. No, it was a must. Connie Beauchamp dressed in biking leathers would undoubtedly be striking, and likewise, spicy.

"Oh, that." The brunette smirked, twirling a curl of chestnut hair with her fingers, "Well, if you insist, tonight we can ride to our dinner reservation in style. Fancy a ride on the back of my motorbike, Miss Freeman?"


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N:_** **I don't really like posting parts that are this short, but equally I didn't want to just keep skipping onto ideas without linking them! thanks for reading!**

* * *

Arrhythmia - Part 14

"Where are you going?" The nurse's dozy eyes fluttered open, words mumbled as she peered out from under the silk duvet and studied the other female's movements through her haze.

Buzzling horns and the roar of traffic were continuous in the heart of the city, a cacophony that never ended in the country's capital. Connie had adapted, and the noise no longer stopped her sleeping at night. The blonde wasn't so fortunate, insomnia as bold as ever. While her girlfriend lay in a peaceful slumber, Rita had gazed out through the huge glass pane windows at the smouldering life below.

Holby was a significantly scaled down city compared to London, and a whole lot more quiet and lulled during dusk. Even though the revs of engines and fading sirens in the distance were present, it _was_ tranquil. She was never going to take that for granted again.

There were millions of lights, glowing a soft yellow in no real pattern, arranged in a dot formation like a bokeh effect. Some from the tall skyscrapers, other from lamps illuminating the streets. People persisted with their business into the depths of the nightfall. However, it was a magnificent sight.

"Unfortunately, I have been called into work. I _have_ to go." The tip of her tongue ran over the edge of her lips wistfully, "This surgery has been rescheduled too many times, now, and it is integral that it is completed today before the patient reaches a critical level. It's highly complex and requires two surgeons. The third phoned in sick in my absence; I need to assist Jac."

Rita nodded, hiding her dismay that she wouldn't have the brunette's wonderful company for the day. Or her own personal tour guide and escort for the famous landmarks. At least she could sleep. "Jac's back already?"

A swift nod followed, Connie's back to the nurse as she applied a generous coat of lipstick in the mirror, "Jac Naylor was _never_ going to have weeks of maternity leave. She isn't the type."

Articulation resumed after she pressed her lips together, "I'll be back when I can. There's a key on the side downstairs if you decide to go out. As always, help yourself to anything and make yourself comfy."

"I _am_ comfy." Rita smirked, sprawled over the luxurious bed. She had no intentions of moving anytime soon. "Connie?"

She sported a perfectly pressed pair of tailored trousers and a crisp white blouse, twisting sharply in her trademark red-soled heels, "Yes?"

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Sweet, adorable, and innocent.

Connie couldn't decline, and her shoes clicked rhythmically against the polished floor while she retreated to the bed. And their lips zealously locked. A firework flame of desire fizzled through their bodies, impulses of true relish. That candle would never burn out. The kiss deepened, Rita nibbling at the edge of the brunette's lips, imploring them to part. She worked quick, and was rewarded with a satisfying moan.

"I _really_ have to go." Her breath was hitched in her throat, reluctantly pulling away and smoothing out her hair that the nurse had plunged her nails through.

"Bye, Connie!"


	15. Chapter 15

Arrhythmia - Part 15

"Rita!" The indulgent smile, that made the nurse's tummy flutter wildly with butterflies, garnished Connie's features beautifully, "What are you doing here?"

She was beaming as abundantly too within moments, "Well, there's only so much time you can spend staring at Big Ben and Buckingham Palace on your own, plus I had no informative person to glaze me in wonderful centuries of _pointless_ facts. And in between getting lost, I never quite made it to the London Eye."

"So, I decided to bring my girlfriend some lunch." Equipped with a brown paper bag and polystyrene cup, Rita dropped it on the desk, "I don't want you to get hungry."

"How thoughtful, thank you." The brunette stretched from her swivel chair to peck her lips lustfully, then snatched the hot drink into her clutches, "Mm, perfect. A proper coffee." A cappuccino was just what she needed, much more satisfying than the weak instant coffee the hospital provided.

It would probably have been equally beneficial for the heart surgeon to have purchased her own personal coffee machine for her office. Hours were consumed in this space typing reports and completing paperwork. But then, again, she was a cardiothoracics specialist not a secretary. Strong roast coffee beans were still good, though.

"Is there any particular reason you are here?" The old woman watched as Rita shuffled to sit on the edge of her desk while the paper bag crunched as she open it to reveal the toasted sandwich, "Other than to distract, _save me_ , from this laborious mountain of paperwork."

"Well, I kind of _needed_ to see a doctor, as well." Swinging her legs in a steady motion, voice hushed and sweet as her hand playfully trailed towards the older woman.

"Are you okay?" Connie paused momentarily, depositing her uneaten sandwich back into the crackly bag. Doctor instincts kicked in; silently studying intently.

"Yes." A swift beat, "It's just my heart."

"Really now?" Dark locks tumbled like a rippling waterfall of chocolate over one shoulder when she tilted her head, the nurse's brown eyes sparkling with a sassy chaste. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It keeps doing this _thing_. Where it repeatedly skips beats - like, from really uniform and regular to suddenly quick and fluttery." Rita's tone was lower now, much more husky, "And it only happens when I'm near _you_."

Connie removed her stethoscope from where it balanced around her neck, "Well, you're certainly in the very best hands." Her smirk was coy, the metal bell shifting effortlessly beneath the shirt for a clearer listen.

The stethoscope was bitterly cold, and a harsh contrast to the younger female's clammy skin. Refreshing. She was burning up yet her skin prickled at the touch, but that was just the kind of effect Connie had on her. A healthy, rosy glow was blushing her cheeks. "Is it serious?"

"Oh, _deadly_." Thick and raspy, her words were a deep purr into her ear, "It's arrhythmia. But don't worry, the cure is simple."

Their gazes embraced, fizzling with an aching lust and craving. Rita murmured her grant, wiggling across the desk. "Fix me."

The kiss started feathery, teasing tickles and nips. It exploded briskly, tongues battling for dominance and that coveting of exotic, addictive taste gratified, stealing tiny moans along the way. The blonde's hand tenderly caressed Connie's cheek, while the heart surgeon's perfectly manicured claws were tangled in the mane of short hair.

Connie pushed the nurse to lay against her desk, gentle yet firm, and her legs looped themselves around the brunette's hips. Authoritative Connie Beauchamp was a god damn turn on. The consultant's lips scattered kisses down her neck, chasing them to any exposed skin available. Muted gasps and groans that were purposely trying - and succeeding - in driving her _crazy_.

Her hand traced the velvety skin beneath Rita's top, the other hand fiddling with the button and zip of her skinny jeans. But it all halted abruptly, both females' cheeks tinting a bright shade of scarlet as the office door propelled open without warning and a consultant coughed hoarsely while clearing her throat. Her method of announcing her presence.

"Cardiovascular emergency. You are required to scrub in, Beauchamp. As quickly as you like." It was a clipped instruction, and the doctor whirled round sharply and stalked out again without hesitation.

Stumbling over her composure, somewhat humiliated and abnormally shy, the brunette could already identify that blunt voice. And a quick glimpse of that long, straight, auburn hair trailing away in the distance confirmed matters.

"I have to go, _sorry_." Connie murmured rather shallowly, smoothing out the creases from her attire and grasping her stethoscope, departing the office still flustered.


	16. Chapter 16

Arrhythmia - Part 16

Heels clipped against the linoleum surface that coated the corridors, gratingly sharp. Connie stalked after her colleague, motions brisk as she clutched her stethoscope and her hair bouncing at her shoulders. The deep red tint to her cheeks still hadn't calmed, her embarrassed fluster still raw.

Connie exhaled a bitter growl, "Why didn't you knock?!"

"I didn't think it was necessary! How was I supposed to know? But don't you just _hate_ that; when you get caught. Such bad luck." A frustrating smirk curled at her lips in a gratifying way, though the brunette couldn't actually see her face, but the lace of her manner reflected it.

"You are just loving this, aren't _you_." She scoffed crabbily, "At least I chose somewhere private, unlike some."

"Yes!" Jac's auburn hair whipped round harshly, "And what's that supposed to mean?! Are you trying to insinuate something?"

The brunette dismissed with a wave of her hand, "Oh, nothing."

She ridiculed with a humourless cackle, "I'm sure you will be more vigilant in the future, after all, you wouldn't desire to applaud such impending awkwardness. And a desk too? How _classy_ , Beauchamp."

Connie responded instantly, without missing a beat. "So, Jac, if we're talking on a scale of class, where in comparison does the laundry cupboard rate?" Now it was her turn to smirk smugly, and she disappeared to change into scrubs, leaving the red head snarling behind.

Scrubbed in, the pair of cardiothoracics surgeons had entered the theatre and prepared their final checks ahead of starting the complex, life-saving operation.

"You and Rita, then." Jac began, lips pursed with concentration. Upon equal terms, their previous conversation had been dropped hastily, "Are you _serious_?"

With precision, the older consultant carved neatly into the skin with a razor sharp scalpel, "It depends on your definition of _serious_."

"Well, evidently, you are at _that_ stage. But what about the I loves you?" She dabbed at the incision with a sterile gauze, blotting away the excess crimson blood that leaked from the fresh laceration.

"No, gosh no." Connie gently shook her head whilst exchanging tools, "Isn't that too soon? It hasn't been overly long."

The red head jerked her shoulders moderately, "Does it feel like it's too soon? Has she got the potential to be _the one_? Does it feel _right_? Are you _happy_? That's when you know."

Her voice was lower now, a feeble murmur. This was not a topic she felt entirely comfortable to discuss. "Well, I know how _I_ feel. But what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Go with the flow, Connie. You like to be in control, but love doesn't always work that way. You have to take chances, which doesn't always mean feeling _safe_." For once, Jac perhaps actually had some wise words.

~\~\~

A few hours later, the soft pad of trainers jaunted along the narrow corridors and Connie pushed through the mechanised door into the staffroom where she located her girlfriend. Rita and Zosia were perched on the sofa, chatting idly and cooing over little baby Emma while drinking hot chocolate.

The heart surgeon remained clad in the bluey-green scrubs she had worn into theatre, her hair clipped back into a bun at the nape of her neck. Even in the unattractive attire that concealed her beautiful curves, she was still breath taking. Sweet and charming. Speckles of crusty blood had dried across her forehead, her dark eyes appeared drained and fatigued.

"How did it go?"

"There were some additional and unexpected complications." Switch flicked, the kettle whirred in the background and a mug clattered against the counter, "But it was a success, yes."

Zosia had settled the infant back into the carry seat, tucking a purple blanket around the tiny girl and made sure her unicorn soft toy was next to the baby. "It was nice to see you again, Rita, but we're going to go find Jac now, aren't we Ems?"

"Likewise." The clinical nurse manager smiled warmly, "Take care." With their goodbyes exchanged, Zosia and Emma left and went to find the red haired surgeon.

"I'm finished now. We can go home," Connie's words hummed softly, sipping at the cup of tea she had just made, "I didn't think you'd still be here, I expected you to have returned back to mine to wait. You work all day in a hospital, I hardly think you'd want to spend your days off in one too."

"I don't mind." Slender arms snaked protectively around the brunette's waist, and Rita rested her chin lightly on her shoulder, "Emma is a little cutie. But not nearly as adorable as you in these sexy scrubs." A husky edge tickled her tone innocently.

The blonde continued to talk, Connie's head leant gently against hers, "I'd love to see you at work, in an operating theatre. In all your glory. I bet it'd be delightful. Almost as attractive as you in those biker leathers..."

"Mm, maybe one day." She relaxed in the comforting embrace, a welcoming change from the stress of theatre, "Let's go home, I think we have some unfinished business to attend to." The murmur trailed away, the younger female instantly adopting a grinning smirk.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N:_ thanks for reading and reviewing! Will things stay happy for long or is drama just around the corner? ;)**

Arrhythmia - Part 17

The silky covers lay abundantly over their naked frames. Connie's stethoscope was propped in her ears, the bell gently pressed against the blonde's chest and she listened to the heartbeat again.

"Mm, still arrhythmic."

She slowly moved the end of the device to her own chest, studying her own heartbeat momentarily, "It must be contagious, because mine is _very_ similar." It was a sultry murmur, an alluring smirk etching her features.

"I wonder why." Rita rolled onto her side, chocolate orbs gazing divinely. Her arm extended in a leisurely motion, stroking the velvety skin of her girlfriend's freckled cheek and captured her lips, "You're irresistible and equally addictive."

A delicate moan floated from the older woman's lips, "As much as I would love to just lay here with you, we need to eat and I still have to pack for Glasgow. We leave early, so I'd like to go to bed at a reasonable time. I don't want to be sleeping through my afternoon lecture."

The nurse nodded understandingly, "Well, why don't you go have a bath to relax and I'll cook something for us. I'll even bring you a glass of wine - just a tiny one, though."

Connie's eyebrow arced sharply, "Do I really want to trust you to make something edible? And _not_ burn down my kitchen in the process?"

She rolled her eyes, sarcasm sketching her words, "Hey! I'm not _that_ bad. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." The brunette gracefully slipped from the sheets, enveloping herself in her robe and padded towards the en suite.

"Con?" Bedding held against her body, Rita propped herself up on her elbows.

A pause. She twisted round elegantly to look at her partner, "Mm?"

"I was thinking...do you want to delete our _Heartbeats_ online dating profiles?" Tongue running along her suddenly dry lips, she allowed a couple of beats to pass, "I mean, I'm not interested in looking for anyone else now-"

"I think," Connie cleared her throat with a tentative cough, "I think that's an excellent idea. My log in details are in that drawer." She gestured to the sleek bedside units, "Could you delete mine too, please? I never did get a proper grasp on that website.I'm happy; _really_ happy."

 _~\~\~_

Connie paced towards the front door, her lips curved into a perplexed frown at who could possibly be knocking at her door at such a late hour in the evening. She tugged her silk robe tighter round her frame and unlocked the door.

Her damp hair draped at her shoulders in waves, cold and prickly against the back of her neck. Much like the whirls of icy wind that swirled into the property angrily when the barrier was freed. She shuddered at the bitterness, and the colour rapidly drained from her face. Ghostly white.

She didn't know who to expect to see at the other side of the door. But she definitely hadn't anticipated it to be him.

"Sam! What are you doing here?! It's 10pm!"

"Connie. Hello to you too." He was still as blunt as ever, stepping into the warm house without invitation and dropped a suitcase with a clatter, "I'm here on business, last minute conferences. There wasn't time to call you. Grace is here too. She wants to see you, though god knows _why_. So, here is your daughter for the next three days."

The brunette scowled hostilely at the direct insult towards herself, yet she could feel her heart clench inside her chest knowing that her baby girl was here and so close. But equally, there was hints of dismay and resent.

"Mum!"

"Gracie, darling!" Grace propelled her arms around her mother, locking into one another's embraces, "You've grown so much!" That hug was long overdue, and Connie's heart melted at the reality she was actually reunited with her daughter again.

The young girl grinned and skipped off in the direction of the kitchen to search for food and drink whilst her parents sorted - _argued_ \- the boring formalities.

"You can't just turn up out of the blue and practically dump our daughter on me! You know how busy I am. I fly to Glasgow first thing in the morning to lecture! She _can't_ come with me." Her hiss was clipped, bubbling with a raw attitude.

"Tough luck, Connie. She's here and staying with you for the next three days. You wouldn't want to disappoint her _again_ , would you?" His frigid and harsh manner caused her to shiver more, "You'll figure it out, that's what comes with parenting." Swivelling on his heel, Sam stalked out of the house and back to the waiting taxi.

The door slammed shut with a piercing bang. The heart surgeon flopped against the cream wall, legs threatening to buckle beneath her weight. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, lungs starved of oxygen. Eyelids fluttering closed, she inhaled deeply. And then she quickly recalled, Rita was in the living room and her daughter was freely roaming the house. Connie dashed back to her front room, muttering beneath her breath, " _shit_."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_ **thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry the updates are slow, lifes a bit busy at the moment! Would people like this to stay Freechamp or perhaps they go their seperate ways later on - there doesn't seem to be many freechamp shippers anymore!**

* * *

Arrhythmia - Part 18

"Is that _her_?" Grace's dark eyes were narrowed, manner blunt and very direct.

"Grace!" The heart surgeon scolded, shooting an apologetic glance at the blonde on behalf of the girl's rude attitude, "But yes. Yes, it is. She has a name. Grace, this is Rita-"

A small pause, hinted with apprehension followed, "-my friend."

The girl glanced between the pair, a scowl polishing her features and response starkly curt, "Don't you mean _girlfriend_?"

Connie's orbs flickered nervously, head dipped slightly and her thick locks tumbled forward into a shield. She cleared her throat, lips pursed. "Well, yes. Rita is my partner."

"It's great to finally meet you." Rita grinned warmly, "I've heard so much about you. All good, obviously."

Grace blinked repeatedly, long thick eyelashes fluttering as she studied the blonde, trying to decide her thoughts and opinions upon her mother's new partner. However, she elected not to say anything and faked a yawn, "I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed." It was an airy announcement and she rapidly scooted out of the living room and up the stairs.

The brunette sighed faintly, rubbing at her temples with her fingertips, "Do you think she's okay?" She was yet to receive a proper reaction from her daughter, and struggled to read and decipher her feelings. Grace didn't want to give much away.

"She's probably just tired. New York is a long way to travel." A silence hovered densely between the pair and was basked comfortably for a while, just watching one another's subtle movements.

"What are you doing?" Rita watched the older woman retrieve her phone from the coffee table, sliding her thumb across the screen, her arms loosely folded across her chest as she tried to process the entire situation.

"Looking for a babysitter." She didn't even glance up, immersed by the content she scrolled through on the device, "Which is going to be incredibly difficult at this hour and so last minute. Not to mention that Grace is blacklisted with the majority."

Her sigh was long and stress, fingers repeatedly raking through her locks and she flopped back onto the leather sofa, the strain creasing her features painfully.

The blonde tentatively sat next to her, reaching out with her arm to caress soft circles on Connie's shoulder, "Why don't we take Grace to Glasgow with us?"

Logical, yes. But not necessarily practical. Dark orbs glimpsed upwards at the nurse, lips pursed, "I can't cancel these lectures. And she can't stay on her own, nor attend."

"I'll look after her." Rita was chipper, a satisfied smile curling her lips and glittering those brown eyes.

Connie sucked in a sharp breath, "Are you sure? Grace can be quite a handful." That was an understatement. The girl was more than capable of wild and reckless behaviour, and a matching fiery diva attitude.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." Nonchalant, the younger female was so calm and composed about the whole thing; confident and cordial. "I want to get to know Grace better, and this will be the perfect opportunity. It'll be fine."

 _Famous last words._

 _~\~\~_

Connie rubbed at her eyes and stifled a yawn, padding lethargically down the lengthy hallway towards her daughter's bedroom. It was ridiculously early, her chestnut curls were tousled about her shoulders. Sleep deprived, it was guaranteed to be an incredibly long day. Hauling herself from her bed some three hours later had been awful.

A weak beat of music in the background thudded, gradually amplifying with every step. The brunette was puzzled at how it was actually possible to sleep with the low thumping, though Grace was probably shattered from her travelling. She tapped tenderly on the wood door before entering.

"Gracie, darling, it's time to get up." Delicate and feathery, tentative not to startle.

Displeasure and perturbation bubbled inside the heart surgeon as she quickly learnt that the girl was still very much wide awake. In fact, she hadn't even been to sleep. Anger swirled and flourished, arising to the surface briskly. An ominous scowl and eyebrows knitted with irritation, jaw clenched.

Connie's tone was clipped and raised, a growl, "What do you think you are doing?!"

She peered fleetingly at her mother and shrugged dismissively, "Just painting, what does it look like?"

Her beautiful white walls had been splattered and sprinkled with shades of pinks, purples, blues, reds and blacks. All sloshed in an abstract fashion. Poster paints. The paints had spilled onto the wooden floor, dropped onto the cream rug. Grace's skin and clothes were equally dashed with bold colours.

"Cut the attitude, right now. You didn't even ask permission!" The consultant snapped, "You were supposed to be asleep. This is such a mess. Why Grace?! Why?" It wasn't a question; a harsh demand.

"I don't want to have a boring bedroom." A simple statement that was flat and dull, "White is _boring_. Colours are _fun_."

Connie pushed her fingers through her disheveled hair, lips pursed as she contemplated her response coolly.

Before she could speak, a concerned blonde poked her head round the door subsequently to hearing the commotion, "Is everything okay?" She instantly regretted her stupid question, "Oh. Grace, why don't you go get a shower? We leave in an hour."

The smaller brunette glanced at the two woman briefly, clouded and bitter, and dropped the paint brush and pot of purple paint onto the floor with a careless clatter, stalking out towards the bathroom without a word.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N:_ firstly, thanks for reading and reviewing! I will be keeping this story as Freechamp - there definitely is not enough Freechamp fanfics anymore! But I can't promise it's going to be a smooth journey... ;) but first, is Grace going to behave or will she cause trouble?**

* * *

Arrhythmia - Part 19

"Where is Grace?!" Naked anger flashed darkly through the surgeon's eyes, a thundering ripple. It wasn't a question, a harsh demand as she repeated herself, again. "Rita!"

"I, I don't know, Connie!" Rita faltered weakly, shuddering as she clutched the fluffy towel to her frame and droplets of cool water dripped from her soaked her and rolled down her shoulders, "She was laid on the bed watching TV when I went for a shower, I promise!"

"Well, she isn't anymore!" The brunette hissed, "I trusted you, Rita. I trusted you to look after her, to be responsible. And now my daughter has disappeared!" She had been reluctant at the proposition initially, and wished she had had faith in her instincts.

"Don't you dare question my ability of responsible!" The nurse raised her voice and stalked across the room to her phone, edged with exasperation, "I work in an ED, in a senior role. I am _not_ negligent, as you imply. Have you tried her mobile?"

Connie shook her head, brows still stitched together with bitter rage. "Well, that worked." She muttered cruelly as the girl's phone vibrated on the table, carelessly abandoned.

"Have you got any better ideas?" The younger female retorted, "I'm sure she hasn't gone far-"

The hotel room door clicked open, the mini brunette ambling back into the room equipped with a punnet of strawberries and bottle of water, "Is everything okay?"

"Grace!" Connie exclaimed, exhaling a deep breath, "there you are! Where have you been?" Arms enveloped around her daughter, the girl returned the hug awkwardly.

"Hi mum. I just went to get some food and drink because I was hungry."

Biting her tongue, Rita shifted back towards the bathroom.

She glanced up at her partner, with a guilty expression of regret, "Rita, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The blonde shook her head and waved her hand dismissively, "You're right, I was left to look after Gracie so I shouldn't have left her alone. Anything could have happened, don't worry about it."

~\~\~

"Have you had a good day?" Connie sipped at her red wine, the crystal stem of the glass poised between her thumb and index finger gracefully.

The girl recited the events of hers and Rita's day, bubbled with spirit and happiness. They had browsed some of the nearby shops, eaten lunch and then spent the afternoon leisurely at the indoor pool of their hotel.

"Will you come swimming with me tomorrow morning, before your meetings?!" Grace pleaded, long dark eyelashes fluttering sweetly, "The water changes colours with multicoloured lights and they have a wave machine!"

"Impressive." Thick curls bounced loosely about her shoulders as she nodded, "Of course I will. Now, what did you have for lunch?" She wanted details, fine details.

"Rita had a fruit salad." Grace replied simply, "And I had a milkshake and muffin."

The brunette's perfectly shaped eyebrow arced, "That isn't very healthy! What have I told you-"

She interrupted bluntly, "That I have to eat five portions of fruit and vegetables each day. But the milkshake was banana, and the muffin was blueberry, so _technically_ it was fruit." A clever smirk laced Grace's lips, the blonde unable to hide the grin that adopted her features at the sassy comeback.

Yes, Grace Beauchamp was just a miniature version of her mother.

Connie rolled her rich orbs, the scarlet liquid trickling down her throat elegantly. "I don't think that quite counts, darling. Nice try."

~\~\~

Kisses grazed the older woman's skin. Sweet and tender. Rita had started with brushing her own lips against the brunette's, before trailing the butterfly kisses down her neck, nibbling softly at her pulse point.

Connie tilted her head sideways, lips parted and the feathery pillow concealed her tiny groan of pleasure to a muffle, "Rita, gosh, you are anyones once you've had a couple of cocktails-"

"Not anyones. _Yours_." It was a squeaky giggle and the nurse continued to caress every edge of milky skin she could reach with her lips, her right hand tugging at the silk of Connie's pyjamas to expose more of her chest.

The restaurant had offered an extensive list of fancy cocktails. Concoctions Rita had never seen, or equally considered before. And the heart surgeon had been fine with her partner trying one, actually suggesting that she had probably earned it looking after her daughter. Grace had acquired quite a reputation for being a little firecracker.

At the time, the cocktail had little influence on the blonde. So she carelessly ordered another. It wasn't until the end of their meal that she was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol that had ignited her with a false sense of bravery and Connie had then had to stop her stealing an innocent national lottery sign, much to Grace's amusement.

"Reets," She tucked a lock of messy hair behind her lover's ear, "As much as I wouldn't complain, we can't. Grace is just through that door, and she might hear..."

Rita pouted, her deep cocoa eyes matching those of a puppy dog and glittering in the dusky ambience.

Connie leant over to kiss her pout momentarily, "I'm sorry, really sorry about earlier." A dainty whisper.

"Forget it."

The blonde watched silently, the talented surgeon's eyes fluttering shut. The steady rise and fall of her chest. She could just see all the little freckles that adorned her nose and cheeks. Still, in the shadows of darkness, the curves and arcs as beautiful as ever.

"Connie, I think I _love_ you."

Her eyes blinked repeatedly, heart beating boldly against her chest. A silence lingered thickly. She couldn't recall how long it has been since someone had said those words to her. _Too long_. Perhaps it was just drunken haze talk...


	20. Chapter 20

Arrhythmia - Part 20

Connie gazed vacantly out of the window in her study, amber orbs following the raindrops that rolled in unique patterns down the glass pane, gaining in size and momentum. The pitta of falling rain was somewhat relaxing. Dark, purple skies hovered densely but London was still as alive as ever. Headlights whirled in the distance, windscreen wipers squeaking.

She was lost in her daze, far far away from the real world. And she didn't hear the knock on the wooden door.

"Are you okay?" The blonde poked her head round the door, fingers curled about the door frame. Her words velvety and soft, laced with concern.

She promptly twisted her head with a jerk, blinking repeatedly as she perceived the younger woman's presence and uttered a murmur, "What?"

Rita stepped into the office, tentatively clicking the door shut behind her, "I asked if you were okay." Repetitive clarification.

The heart surgeon skipped the question skilfully, her eyes swivelling back to staring out of the window that was beginning to steam up with her foggy breath, "Sam will be on his way right now."

She pursed her lips together, shifting closer to the brunette. Her tongue ran over her chapped lips while she comprehended the best way to approach the sensitive subject. In the end, she chose a direct manner. "Why are you letting him do this? You know you don't have to take this, him practically dictating when you can and can't see her. She's just as much your daughter as she is his."

"Rita, please don't." Connie murmured, thick locks bouncing about her shoulders as she dipped her head slightly. The emotion was dominant in her muted words. Heartbroken dismay.

"No." The blonde sucked in a sharp breath, hoping she didn't regret her decision, "I don't get it. Why are you letting him walk all over you and win? Connie Beauchamp, from what I've seen, would not stand for this. How can he make you so weak-"

"It has nothing to do with you." An attempt to sound curt and in control was failing miserably.

"Grace could easily live with you. This is why you are sad. And you're heartbroken because once again your daughter is being whisked away and you don't know when you will see her again! And that hurts, that really really hurts. Because I can see how much you love her and missed her!" Rita's arms were folded across her chest and her eyes fluttered closed fleetingly, bracing herself for the impending retaliation.

The older female briskly rose to her feet, snapping round in a whirl. "Because I don't want her to live with me, okay? There are a lot of things I'm good at, but being a mother is not one of them. I can't balance Grace and my job, it's not fair on her. She's better off in America with her father, and I'm only saying that because I love her." Her voice had amplified, fingers raking through her hair.

Before the blonde could even compose her reply, their conversation was interrupted by a harsh bang of one of the doors. It appeared that someone else had been listening in on the private chat that had escalated.

"Grace." Connie exhaled a sigh and hastily stalked towards the door and out of the room, just as the door bell chimed.

"I'll get the door, you go find Grace." The nurse instructed before hurrying to the front door, preparing herself to meet the Sam Strachen she knew so little about.

"You must be Rita, I assume." The male raised an eyebrow as he marched into the property, "Not quite what I was expecting. So what is your occupation, then?"

Rita glared up at the girl's father, loathing her height deficiency, "Hello to you too." She muttered, "And you must be Sam. I'm a clinical nurse manger in an ED, not that it is any of _your_ business."

"That's just a posh term for a nurse. Her standards have _definitely_ slipped." He cackled and glanced at his watch, "Where's Grace?"

The blonde reluctantly guided Sam through the house until she located Connie, who was trying to coax the young girl out of the bathroom.

Sam tapped his foot against the wooden floor impatiently, "Well, where is she?"

Connie sighed again, with a scowl before quietly and frustratedly confessing, "Grace has locked herself in the bathroom." Her posture straightened, arms crossed and licked her lips.

"What have you done _now_ , Connie?!" An angry growl, "I don't have time for this. I need to be at the private air field in forty minutes sharp."

"I haven't _done_ anything!" She exclaimed bitterly.

While Grace's parents persisted to argue, Rita resumed the process of attempting to lure the girl from the bathroom. "Gracie, it's just me. Rita. Whatever's upset you or whatever the problem, you can tell us and we can sort it. You won't be in trouble...I just need you to unlock the door for me. Can you do that?"

Eventually, the slide of the bolt was heard and Grace retreated back to the corner, resuming her curled up position. Her hands clutched her chest as she struggled for breath.

Rita rushed into the bathroom and descended to her knees in front of the girl, recognising that signs of what was happening and medical instincts kicking in, "Grace, I need you to take some deep breaths for me."

"What's happening?" The brunette gasped, her eyes widening, "Why can't she breath properly? Gracie, what's wrong, darling?"

"I heard! I heard...you say that...you don't want me...to live...with you!" Grace choked, her lungs starved of crucial oxygen and she still held her chest as teardrops pooled in her dark eyes, "I can't...breathe!"

The anxiety was suffocating, immersed in a wave of distress. Rita cupped Grace's hands around her mouth, "Now breathe in and out. That's it. In and out, in and out." She slowed her own breathing, joining Grace in the exercise designed to regulate her breaths, "Look for three things you can see, three things you can touch, three things you can hear. Good girl."

Sam glared hostilely, "Well done, Connie!"

"She heard it out of context!" She defended cuttingly and scoffed.

"She's a child! What does she know about context?" He laughed cruelly, "Come on, Grace, we need to get going!" The girl regained her equilibrium and accepted her father's warming embrace. "We'll see ourselves out."

"Gracie, I love you. More than you'll ever know." Connie's whispered turned into a whimper and she collapsed against the wall for support, her legs threatening to buckle beneath her.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, perfectly formed, and she looked at her lover for guidance, "I do love her, Rita. I really do."

"I know you do." Rita nodded, perching on the edge of the bathtub, "But perhaps something needs to give. Can you forgive yourself if you let her go back to America? Without a fight? Don't let him destroy your relationship with her. Only you can fix this. And unfortunately, you are short on time."

The consultant breathed in deeply, "I need to get my daughter back. I can't let her go again."

"Then _go_."

Connie dashed down the stairs and tossed her coat around her shoulder, planted her feet into her heels and snatched her car keys. She stamped on the accelerator, speeding through the narrow streets of London and cursed at the red traffic lights delaying her rush. And she rushed to the air field with ' _Chandelier_ ' by Sia blaring from the radio.


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N:_ another short, filler update. I'm sorry. However it is rather important to connect us to the next parts of this story! Thanks for reading (:**

* * *

Arrhythmia - Part 21

"One croissant and freshly squeezed clementine juice." Connie dropped the paper bag and bottle on the island counter in front of her daughter before perching on a pew opposite with her own coffee and croissant.

"Can't I have a latte?" The girl fluttered her eyelashes, gaze swivelling between the juice and coffee that lay on the polished surface.

"No." The one word was accompanied with a kind smile and she tucked a swirl of hair behind her ear and sipped at the steamy beverage. "I want to talk to you about something." Grace paused mid mouthful, placing the chunk of pastry back onto her plate and studied her mother's expression intently.

"I thought that we needed a fresh start." The brunette continued smoothly, "A _proper_ fresh start. I don't want to mess things up this time. I quit my job a few weeks ago, as you know. And we're going to be moving away from London. To somewhere more rural and peaceful; a smaller city."

Grace's reaction followed a few moments later, "Is there decent wifi?" Priorities. She popped another piece of croissant into her mouth.

A small laugh hovered from her lips, "Is that all you kids think about these days? But yes, Gracie, I'm sure the wifi will be fine. We're moving to the rural outskirts of a downscaled city, not the middle of nowhere in the countryside."

"Which city?" She was curious, deep eyes narrowed inquisitively.

"Holby. In Wales."

The girl scrunched her nose up, exhaling a dramatic sigh, "But, Mum, it _always_ rains in Wales!"

It was true. Every single time they had visited, it had rained. Connie's lips curled into a smile and a bubble of laughter followed, "It doesn't. We have just been unfortunate. Anyway, it rains a lot in London too, so what difference does it make? We move next week, and we are going to look into finding you a new babysitter and school."

"Babysitter?" Her orbs glittered, "Does that mean-"

" _Yes_. I am not spending you back to boarding school. You will _always_ be living with me. Which is part of the reason I decided we should move. The hustle and bustle of London is not the place I desire to raise my daughter." The brunette was sure she could feel her heart clench in her chest at the pure excitement and happiness that adorned her baby girl's face.

She persisted to speak, "You can decorate your own room, with proper wall paint this time, though. Not poster paints."

"You're the best!" Grace grinned zealously, hopping off the breakfast bar stool and scooting round to envelope her arms around her mother.

"I have accepted a new job. Still in a hospital. But I won't be a surgeon anymore." It had been difficult to hand in her letter of formal resignation, with immediate affect. She loved her position as a talented surgeon, and she had worked hard to get to where she was now. But, that was what she felt _had_ to give. It was time for a change. At least now she would not be in theatre for undefined hours at a time. Connie Beauchamp was always ready for action, though.


	22. Chapter 22

Arrhythmia - Part 22

Heels clipped gratingly against the tacky linoleum surface of the hospital. A strict rhythm and beat that imitated the sophisticated woman who stalked with poise and assertion.

Her long, quilted coat flowed gracefully with each effortless step; a shade of cornflower blue, and the only splash of colour to her professional black and white attire. Thick, dark locks tumbled at her shoulder in soft curls, handbag perched on her shoulder.

Connie halted tersely at the top of the stairs, pausing to examine the chaotic ED below. Her emergency department. She was now the new clinical lead, her role granting her control and power of the failing hospital division. She had a number of weeks to rectify the disordered ED into a prime and polished performing department.

The brunette began descending the stairs, quiet and tentative not to alert her presence. She had perceived enough. Change needed to happen. The ED was crammed with unfortunate patients, reception and corridors crowded. Striking red on the patient waiting times board was an obvious eye sore, and nothing to be proud of. Yet members of staff remained clustered together, chatting idly.

"I wonder where the new clinical lead is, you'd at least think she would have the courtesy to arrive on time." Rita commented, flicking through a muddled pile of brown folders, "And maybe then they can organise some agency nurses who _actually_ turn up for their shifts."

"I just hope for someone who can introduce some form of organisation, and motivate their staff to do their job properly." Dr Chao stated matter-of-factly, shooting a glare in the direction of Cal who considered chatting up a patient to be work.

"Well, I heard she can be a right cow." The ginger-haired nurse scrunched her nose up.

A slight cough as someone cleared their throat startled the doctor and nurses, "Yes, she can be a _'right cow'_ \- as you put it - when are her staff are gossiping instead of working."

Lily narrowed her gaze, manner blunt and direct, "And you are?"

Her eyebrow arced momentarily, "Connie Beauchamp. Your new clinical lead." Hands grazing her hips, she observed reactions, pirouetting on her toe with elegance, "Now, since you feel that chatter is appropriate, round every member of staff together at the nurses station for ten minutes time and we shall all participate in a chat." The instructions drifted confidently as she strutted towards her office.

"Are you alright, Rita?" Robyn asked with concern, "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

The blonde's skin had paled, glossed lips parted and cocoa orbs widened in surprise. "Uh, _yes_. I'm fine." She nodded, gathering the patient file and swiftly scooting away to avoid anymore questions.

Connie approached her office, tapping in the four-digit code, when she was disturbed. Twisting round, she patiently waited to address the individual.

"Alright Sweet Cheeks? Haven't we met before? Nurse Masters, in case you've forgotten. Last time, I never quite got your name, or had the chance to ask you to join me for a drink in the pub..."

She scoffed sharply, curtly cutting him off, "Mrs Beauchamp, clinical lead of Holby ED. _Your_ new boss. Is this what you deem as an appropriate way to address your seniors? Because it isn't." Arms folded across her chest, she continued, "I don't mix work with pleasure. And I don't go to the pub. Additionally, I _am_ in a relationship, not that it is any of your business."

"Woah, it was just a kind gesture, Mrs B! No need to take it like that." Jacob held his hands up in defence.

"It's Mrs _Beauchamp_." She corrected curtly before marching into her office and kicked the door shut.

Precisely ten minutes later, Connie was stood at the nurses station, watching the staff accumulate. Her posture was polished, expression stern with her arms crossed. "For those of you who don't know already, my name is Connie Beauchamp and I am your new clinical lead."

"I'll keep this short because things are exceptionally busy. In brief, I have been bought in to significantly improve the standards and organisation of this ED to a quality deemed a minimal of acceptable, ahead of an impending inspection. Ideally, we want outstanding. We are going to change the negative reputation of this ED. That means, I never want to witness any of you lazing around gossiping instead of working, again. Patients should not be abandoned in corridors awaiting bed - that tells me communication is lapse. Equally, waiting times need to be below the optimal four hours."

Her concise introductory speech complete, the brunette requested the doctors and nurses to get back to work. Excluding Rita. She desired a meeting with the clinical nurse manager to discuss performance and new protocols she was pioneering.

Behind close doors, Rita's lips curled into a grin, her eyes twinkling, "Why didn't you tell me you were the new clinical lead?! When you said you were moving, you moved here, to Holby, right?"

Perched at her desk, the brunette smiled warmly, "Yes. We moved to Holby. I wanted to surprise you. I have you to thank for showing me what a wonderful place this city is. Much better for raising Grace than London. You told me change was the answer. This job came along, and, well, here I am. I was never going to decline seeing you more frequently either."

"Well, I'm not complaining. I get to look at your beautiful face nearly everyday now. And work alongside one of the most talented surgeons in the country. I didn't think emergency medicine would be your thing, though?"

The former heart surgeon's cheeks blushed a rosy pink, "I've done a bit of this and that over my years in medicine. Yes, cardiothoracics is my main love. But it was time for a change. I also have experience in recovering failing departments; so it's a perfect challenge." She stated truthfully, "Also, I would appreciate it greatly if you kept _us_ quiet. I don't mix work with pleasure."

"Understood." The nurse pretended to salute, "You're going to be great."

"I hope so." Connie nodded, "From the little I've seen already, this place really needs someone like the likes of myself."

"I'm sure you _will_ kick ass." The sound of Rita's laughter was heaven to the brunette's ears, "Now these protocols? And we are in urgent need of agency nurses."


	23. Chapter 23

Arrhythmia - Part 23

Colours of pastel pinks, deep reds, pearly whites, sunshine yellow and lush greens adorned her desk with elegance. Delicate flowers with silk petals were bunched together in a generous bouquet, anchored with a dainty length of velvet ribbon. Roses, daisies, orchids and tropical lilies had been assembled beautifully, with sticks of fern adding rich depths.

The delightful scent of flora tickled her nostrils instantly upon arrival. So fresh and exquisite. It brightened the confined space, splashing colour to the boring schemes of brown folders.

 _'Happy second day at Holby City! This would have been a welcome, but I didn't know you were coming. Hope this adds some lustre to your day. I'll see you later. Love SuperPixie x'_

Connie's glossy lips curved into a smile, an expression of bliss garnishing her features. Her flawlessly manicured fingertips trailed over the curly scribble of ink on the note-let that the blonde had written during the ordering process as a personal touch. It was the perfect start to her shift.

The card was promptly dropped amid the glamour of flower heads as an initial reaction to the tapping of her office door. Stern, no nonsense attitude resumed. "Yes?" She twisted, undoing the buttons of her thick coat.

Rita snapped the door open, poking her head round the edge of the wood. Momentarily, she beamed with a glittering smile and a cheeky wink before clearing her throat, "There's a VIP on route, ETA approximately five minutes." Professional.

"Okay. I'll be there. Any further information?" The nurse's deep orbs devoured as the quilted material slipped from the clinical lead's shoulders effortlessly, a sleek black attire hugging her curves. And of course, completed with her trademark Louboutins.

"A VIP, how exciting! Is it Beyonce? Please tell me it's Beyonce! I've always wanted to meet her!"

The brunette scowled at the unwelcome interruption, the younger female quickly stepping in before a situation rose, "More like a prison inmate." She informed the receptionist diplomatically, turning her attention back to her boss sharply, "Deep lacerations to the leg is all we know right now."

Her heels clicked piercingly, stethoscope clasped around her neck as she approached the main entrance where the prisoner was being wheeled in, accompanied by two officers. Long strides of a prowl. "What have we got?"

She listened whilst maintaining pace with the moving trolley heading towards the designated cubicle, processing the latest observations and flicking through sheets of previous details. Her instructions were clear and precise, and a nurse hooked up the desired drips while Connie tentatively removed the rolls of blood soaked dressings that pressurised the wound.

"The femoral artery has been nicked." Connie returned to applying pressure, "We need to at least temporarily stem the bleed." Incisions, even as tiny as pinches, could escalate rapidly with arteries; consequences could be dire without appropriate and swift action.

"The bleed has stopped and he is stable. Jacob, can you phone theatre please?" With the help of the nurse, the consultant had clamped the bleed transiently but she concluded surgery would be required for a more permanent fix. But she had prevented a mass loss of blood, and saved his limb; acted in an emergency.

Nurse Masters shifted towards the nurses station and Connie pirouetted, snapping off the gloves and depositing them and the disposable apron into the bin. Muffled murmuring and shuffling behind her captured her attention, the brunette rapidly whirled round, cocoa orbs locking in alarm as she perceived the prison warden releasing the handcuffs from the offender.

"Uh, what do you think you are doing?"

But before Connie was able to react, the male roughly propelled her into the wall, using his weight advantage to pin the talented women. And all her eyes could do was flicker, a naked stare of powerlessness, at the glistening pointed end attached to a syringe filled with sticky crimson substance. The needle waved just millimetres from her skin. A scrawny hand concealing her mouth, suppressing her words.

"Don't say a word. Don't try and fight." His breath reeked off stale cigarettes, suffocating her skin and making her gag, "I'm going to tell you exactly how this is going to work, and you're going to do what I tell you. Otherwise-" he spun the syringe carelessly, "it would be a shame if you were to be injected with this infected blood."

The former heart surgeon's eyes darted, breath hitched in the back of her throat, and in the spur of the moment she bit his hand, and he released away from her mouth with a string of expletives.

"What was that for you stupid bitch!" His face was crinkled with bitter spite, the tip of the needle warningly pricking Connie's skin, "Do that again or try anything else and I will inject HIV positive blood into you."

She glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Freedom. And a healthy stash of prescription drugs. So, with your help, you are going to get me those drugs and then help me escape. Is that clear?" The male's voice was low and coarse.

"And how exactly do you intend to acquire that? In case you don't know, there are always people at the pharmacy, it would be impossible without being noticed." A blunt scoff.

"I've done my homework on this place." His smug smile was sickening, and her stomach churned violently, "I know that deliveries arrive at the basement, and I know that one has come in about twenty minutes ago. That is where we are going to get the drugs from - it is a simple error on the suppliers behalf with stock amounts. Then, I can leave through a back entrance and have my freedom. If anybody asks, you're taking me to x-ray."


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N:_ sorry for the delay, life is busy. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always!**

* * *

Arrhythmia - Part 24

The cable tie restraining her left wrist was cuttingly tight. She could feel her flesh being grazed raw, but she was useless. Stuck under command.

"Do you actually approve of this?" Connie's manner was hostile and bitter, eyes narrowed in the direction of the female officer, "Why are you helping him? Why are you condoning this manipulation and blackmail?"

"I have to." The words were meek, her head dipped and she focused on the challenge ahead, gaining the drugs and escaping without being caught.

"Surely this is just going to plunge you into a freight of burden, with serious consequences. Not to mention your loss of liberty also. How many years is it now for assisting a prisoner in eluding?" The clinical lead walked out of the lift with the pair, reluctantly following them through the basement corridors.

"You don't have to answer to her!" He spat angrily, "She doesn't have a clue what she's talking about."

The warden exhaled a sigh, fleetingly glancing towards the consultant, "I love him! This is the only way we can be together. Relationships between inmates and officers are strictly prohibited."

" _Love_?" Connie scoffed harshly, "That isn't love. You are simply going to end up on the wrong side of justice. Whatever he's promised you, it isn't going to happen. He's only exploiting you to his advantage, he'll be gone when he's free." The reality was austere, but it was the truth.

"I love him and he loves me! What we have is real." She defended, her voice wavering with weakness, "I'm pregnant, okay? I can't do this on my own. I need him."

"Shut up!" The prisoner growled, "Don't tell her anything else! She's just a nosey bitch who's trying to cloud your judgement. I love you, baby."

"And what's he going to offer you and your baby? What was he convicted off in the first place?" They were growing closer to the pharmacy delivery, and she refused to back down.

"Drug possession with intent to deal, robbery. Petty crimes."

The brunette could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket, discreetly, she slipped her free hand into the pocket and accepted the call. "So how exactly does a junkie intend to support you both? He will just end up addicted to these drugs he is demanding, which will ultimately kill him. And if that doesn't, then the impending blood loss from the femoral artery, or loss of limb, or potentially both, will. He needs medical attention, it is only a matter of time before the artery re-ruptures."

"Bullshit. It's all bullshit. Ignore her!" He reared from the wheelchair, teeth clenched at the sears of pain that rippled through his leg. Once again, he launched her into the wall, the jagged needle hovering perilously next to her skin, "Get the drugs." An instruction for the younger woman.

"You need to shut up, right now. Do you have any idea what it's like inside?! No, of course you wouldn't. Because you're some great hoity-toity cow who has everything they want. You think you're so much better than the likes of me." His voice was raised, rile fuelling his bark.

Connie scoffed again, eyes rolling, "You know nothing about me. You have no one but yourself to blame for the choices you made; the decisions that made you scum."

The inmate's teeth gritted at the shear agony, the artery had fractured and the scarlet blood pumped from the gash, saturating the thick dressings. "We don't need her anymore." He sliced the cable tie, though maintained a brutal grip on the woman and anchored her to a pipe on the wall with a fresh tie, "Tell us where the exit is."

"If you head along there, the north exit is straight ahead." She informed with a gesture, sighing as they staggered in the direction, armed with the stolen prescription medicines.

They didn't make it far before he collapsed, his blood loss becoming a serious concern. The prison officer gasped and descended by his side. _Everything wasn't going to be okay._

Connie tugged, her flesh red and raw from where the harsh plastic had rubbed vigorously at her delicate skin, "Free me so I can try and save him. He requires medical help immediately!" She yelled.

~\~\~

"I think I've found Mrs Beauchamp...and our missing prisoner and warden." Rita nervously announced, holding her mobile up, "It appears they're blackmailing Connie, with HIV infected blood, for their freedom and some prescription medication. They're in the basement. Heading for north exit." Swiftly, she informed all the details she had extracted from the conversation.

The clinical nurse manager shoved her phone back into the pocket of her scrubs and dashed towards the elevator, only to be pulled back by Charlie, "Rita, where are you going?"

"Somebody has to go make sure they're okay! Plus they will be needing this." She had grasped an emergency medical kit and darted into the lift, hitting the ground floor level and the doors flew shut.

The blonde arrived to the scene before the police who insisted in taking every precaution. There was no time for safeguard. Her instincts for her lover's welfare were potent.

"I'm a nurse, it's okay." Rita tentatively approached the inmate, a pool of clotted blood had formed around him.

"Please do something!" The prison guard was visibly distressed, the words stifled with a cry.

She quickly checked for a pulse, only confirming what she had been told. "I'm sorry, he's gone." Her words were gentle and she rubbed her back momentarily before jogging towards her boss subsequently to the police arriving.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Panic flashed momentarily across the blonde's features as she snipped the cable tie, tenderly stroking Connie's sore wrist.

"I'm fine." It was a whisper, and she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm okay, they didn't hurt me, or inject me with the blood." Reassurance. "Reets, what are you doing down here? You should have waited for the professionals to ensure it was safe-"

"I know, I know. I know the protocols and procedures. But I couldn't wait. I had to make sure you were okay. Anything could have happened." Her shoulders twitched, her voice low and laced with worry.

A few moment of silence passed. Basked. Connie glanced towards the small cluster of people a short distance away before diverting her concentration back to the blonde. Lips pursed, she gazed intently into her dark eyes. Lustful and kind.

"I love you too, Rita."

It was a hearty whisper. Truthful. It was impossible not to fall just that little bit deeper in love with the nurse who had been brave enough to enter a potentially dangerous situation. Just for her.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N:_ thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay yet again. I got sidetracked writing something else and didn't realise so many people were still actually interested in this! This chapter takes us to the next day. But will things continue to be straightforward and simple for Connie and Rita?**

* * *

Arrhythmia - Part 25

"Mrs Beauchamp," Rita bustled across the floor of the ED promptly when she saw the clinical lead enter through the double doors, faltering marginally as she learned she was in company, "Hi Grace! Sorry to put an insolent welcome to your day, but we have an emergency in resus. And you're the most senior consultant here."

The brunette's fingers were clasped around a takeaway coffee cup, cocoa orbs glancing momentarily towards her daughter whom's expression was sullenly blank, "Where's Dr Hanna?"

"Zoe called to say she was having car trouble, she'll be here as soon as she can. In the mean time-"

"Yes. I know, this emergency cannot wait. Give me three minutes." Connie dismissed sharply and stalked towards her office, already shrugging her thick coat from her shoulders.

"Mum! Rita works here?" Grace's tone wasn't positive, in fact, it was rather wrathful and bitter. "This is why you really wanted to move here, isn't it? To be nearer to your girlfriend! Not for my best interests!"

"Gracie, keep your voice down!" Her eyes were narrowed, manner scolding, "Of course it isn't! Holby is a much better place for you to grow up than London, sweetie. Look, we'll talk later okay? Have you got any homework to be doing?" Snatching her stethoscope, she pirouetted to exit.

The girl refused submission, still fiery and determined, "I want to watch you at work, Mum! I want to be a doctor just like you."

"Now isn't a good time, darling." Resus was not the place for a child, she was yet to know what she would be dealing with, "How about you stay with Jack for now? He'll show you all about the unglamorous side of paperwork that comes with my job. Be good!" And she disappeared into resus, snapping on some nitrile gloves.

"But I want to be a doctor, not a tea lady!"

Jack grumbled with a scowl, about to object but it was too late, "And you are exactly?"

With attitude, she crossed her arm and glared, "Grace. Mrs Beauchamp's daughter."

"A chip of the old block, I see." He mumbled, "Right then, Grace, welcome to the world of admin! First, we need to go photocopy these." Equipped with a stack of files, he walked towards the staffroom, accompanied by the young girl.

~\~\~

"Signed, sealed and delivered." Grace neatly deposited the official envelope on the desk at reception, a proud grin gracing her features.

"How are you doing?" The clinical lead inquired curiously, heels clicking as she approached her daughter, clutching a file to her chest.

The girl beamed contently, "Great! Jack's actually pretty cool. That Dylan guy is a bit grumpy though. Jack calls him Dr Huffy Puff." A small giggle hovered from her lips, and she glanced towards the receptionist who tried to deny all knowledge of such a nickname he was most definitely accountable for.

"Mmm, is that so?" Her perfectly shaped eyebrow arced in Jack's direction, twisting her concentration back to her daughter, "Could I possibly get you to copy and file this stationary report please?"

"Of course!" Grace accepted the report from her mother and skipped off to complete the little task.

Connie flicked through a couple of patient files that lay on the counter, "Has she been okay?"

"An absolute star. She's very efficient and organised. Very much mother like daughter." He praised as he pressed at keys on the computer keyboard.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Her chestnut locks flowed effortlessly behind her as she stalked off to check on another patient, lips twitched into a slight positive curve.

~\~\~

"Well done, that was a good call." The clinical lead praised her colleagues who had just assisted with some complex medical procedures necessary to save and stabilise a patient. Pushing the gurney, they walked towards the lift, ready to send the patient to theatre.

She snapped off the medical gloves and disposed of them, adjusting the stethoscope that scooped around her neck subconsciously. And as she pirouetted agilely in her heels, her attention was captured by the abrupt and dense silence that had swallowed the alive department in a blink.

The chatter had briskly faded with her present. A sixth sense scorched her back that suddenly felt prickly icy. All eyes had focused on Connie, gawping awkwardly.

Her lips parted, cocoa orbs widening significantly as she quickly learnt the justification for the normal bustle of the ED to stop in an instance. They were gossiping about _her_.


End file.
